A Touch of Destiny
by LaughingLunatic
Summary: Five young people are ripped painfully from their world against their will. Thrown into a place of fantasy they must fight to survive. Yet the longer they remain, the harder the decision to go home becomes. For home is merely where the heart is.Edited ch1
1. Of Prisons and Powers

Hey all, I'm finally back on the site after quite a few years. Just a heads up, this story will be a mix of the books by Tolkien and the films by Jackson. I claim only the five new characters from our world as my own. I ask that you give the story a chance. It's not your typical, fell into the world and made everything right scheme, though the girls at least tend to interfere. At any rate enjoy the story. Please review. Feedback is crucial for all aspiring writers.

***

Pain that was all she knew. It coursed through her from head to toe, straight down to her very soul. Vaguely, somewhere outside her own personal hell, outside her tortured mind she heard screams of anguish mixing with her own. Someone was sobbing nearby. Why was this happening? What had she done? What had any of them done? Her eyes were forced up so that she stared at the monsters surrounding her. All dark flesh and fangs she knew that this could not be real. Oh perhaps someone did have her and was beating her senseless, killing her with agonizing skill and patience, but this view, these creatures had to come from her own mind. They did not exist, in her world.

Several sneered and taunted her but her head rang so loudly she could not focus on their words. In any case they spoke in a language she could not begin to understand. The small part of her old self that survived laughed self-deprecatingly; maybe it was best she did not know what they said. A smirk grew on her face and one of her captors growled. She saw the blow coming and then knew no more.

***

It was weeks before any of them learned the trick, to retreat inside their own minds. In actuality only five of them mastered the feat. From the voices and the talk she was slowly beginning to understand there were far more than five of them here. These creatures, Orcs they were called, took great pleasure in their pain but for some reason did not kill them all. Oh she knew some had died. That was expected. She had seen them eat things that made her dry heave. Still, something kept them from defiling the female prisoners and murdering outright. What was going on here? Why was she now stuck in a world always considered a fairy tale? Most importantly, how could she get free and go home?

Something was different. She was changing. A handful of them were actually. They had all been typical human beings before, people from a different time and place. Yet this world was transforming them into what she knew not. The white bearded man had come today and studied them all. He had poked and prodded, demanding the death of several people during his visit. Oddly enough the five had been released from their tables or wall shackles and put together in a larger cell. She did not trust this. He knew what was happening and why. Still they were away from the orcs for now. She had been grateful for small mercies.

They'd talked little in the beginning, all afraid it might be a dream or that someone would be listening. Eventually they decided they just didn't care. Names were an issue though. Sure they remembered what they had once been called, but those titles just didn't seem right here. So they picked new ones, new names for a new world. They'd go back to the old ones of course once they returned home. If they ever returned home that is. Perhaps part of their reasons they had changed their names was to help separate themselves from the loss. It was another group of young people who'd been torn from all they had ever known, not the five sitting together in this rusty cell.

Reiya was the name of the black haired young woman in their little group. She had a sharp tongue and always helped to nag the orcs and their sorcerer master. Zeke was the quiet man who sat in the darkest corner of their cell watching everything. When the orcs were allowed to "play" with him he never gave them the pleasure of a grimace or scream. She figured ex-military. Ezra was the more vocal male, ready to offer a soothing word when one of the others was on the brink of breaking. Maybe they were already broken and his voice just helped them to keep the hallucination of sanity, of humanity, alive. Kasi was the dirty blonde that soothed their rage and kept the men from getting themselves killed whenever one of the three women was dragged off. She cracked jokes on good days and sighed a lot on the bad ones. As the final member of the group she was simply Morna, the brash and impetuous one. Together they would break free, and soon.

It was daytime, she could tell because there were less orcs around during the day. They apparently did have other tasks besides torturing the poor humans. Still Morna did not lift her head from Zeke's shoulder even as she surveyed everything going on outside their cell. Even after months of starvation and physical abuse the man's shoulders held onto a fair amount of muscle making her chosen pillow uncomfortable. Reiya and Kasi huddled together at the back of the cell, heads hung so that their hair hid their faces. Ezra was being brought back though he had not been gone very long at all. If any of the orcs had a brain they would have recognized this fact or noticed the glazed look of the two creatures holding the budding wizard. Morna could sense their accomplices waiting patiently just on the edge of the woods a good distance away from the barren place that served as Saruman's fortress. Horrible as it sounded to rejoice in another's pain, they had been lucky the day the wizard had been tricked by Saruman and made a prisoner as well. She could sense him, high above them on a tower. Still she had to focus, for it was her skill combined with Ezra's that kept the two orcs malleable.

The orcs walked Ezra into the cell and then exited without a world, neither paused to lock the door. They continued on until they stepped out into the sun. She felt them shake their heads and stop a second to try and recall what they had been doing. The good wizard, Gandalf, had told Ezra how to create fake memories for the orcs. The two foul beasts remembered a brutal torture and shared vile grins before joining their comrades.

"Two hours till sundown." Zeke's voice rumbled softly near her ear. His gift was focused around the very land itself. He could feel the grass welcoming the sun or the wind in the trees, not that many stood anymore. If he was not so weak from the last months Morna did not doubt he could pull Saruman's fortress down around the evil man's head. "You should sleep."

"We should all try and rest a bit. Gandalf is keeping an eye on things as is the Big Bird Brigade." Ezra muttered as he lay face down on the cold, dirt floor. His features were hidden in the crook of one arm.

"Somehow I think if they understood it, they'd be offended by the analogy." Reiya commented. Kasi giggled softly.

"Hush," Zeke commanded and they all fell silent. Morna studied the lines of his face from the corner of her eye.

_You ok?_ Morna's abilities allowed her to converse with animals and speak telepathically with all creatures, including humans. Zeke gave the slightest of nods in response. She knew it was hardest on him. He was the oldest of the five and as a member of spec ops in their old world he'd always been in control. She squeezed his hand once before joining the others on the floor. The two sleeping mats provided were supposed to be circulated between the girls but no one used them. Instead they lay molding next to the hole that served as a chamber pot. Yes, Morna was more than ready to be out of here. And somehow, against her will, she felt herself falling asleep. A brief glance at Ezra, before her lids fell completely closed, confirmed her suspicions. The men would keep guard, and tonight the women would see them all free.

She woke as a hand moved to cover her mouth. Zeke was crouched beside her as Ezra whispered quietly to Kasi. Reiya was already leaning one hip against the bars of the cell, keeping an eye out for errant orcs. Dusk and early night meant meal time for their captors. It was the best chance they had to flee. Without a word, Morna allowed Zeke to help her stand and soon they were all before the cell door. Taking a deep breath Ezra gave a gentle push and the road to freedom lay there before them. Ezra went first followed by Morna. They were the contacts between the wizard trapped above and the great birds that would fly them to safety. Kasi was safely tucked in the middle. Strong an individual as she was, healing abilities and a friendly manner were not useful traits in this particular mission. Reiya and Zeke brought up the rear.

Morna took the route to the outside from the minds of vermin, mostly rats, and directed Ezra with a hand on his shoulder. They moved quickly and clung to the shadows that filled the tunnels. Several times they all froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. However, their greatest challenge was yet to come. The pathway out of the dungeon and underground levels of the fortress took them straight past the eating hall of the orcs. Moving by unnoticed was paramount, and it would take magic skills the Ezra was only just learning how to wield. Reiya could attempt to help by creating a disturbance within the hall, but it was Ezra's ability to keep them invisible that was most important. Morna heard him muttering in yet another strange tongue and felt the magic settle over her like a skin-tight body suit. The hall was coming up on their left and the shouts and revelry were unmistakable. The population of orcs was apparently too great for the hall and so the feast spilled out into the hallway, and their path. A handful of orcs were fighting over a large piece of meat. They rolled and tumbled about like children fighting over a favorite toy. Suddenly one stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell humans." Another snorted at him.

"You've been peeling their skin and branding them all afternoon. Of course you smell humans." That was really rather articulate for an orc, Morna thought. The scent was a problem they hadn't thought of. Yet even as the first orc moved in their direction a candelabrum was knocked from the wall by the remaining combatants and caught the back of his tunic. With a howl the orc jumped about, flailing as he went. The flames spread and the others stopped their bickering to watch in rapt attention. Realizing this was their chance, the five humans slid along the edge of the wall and continued on. Morna could not help but flinch when she looked back. The orcs were eating their companion even as he continued to burn.

A gale was pouring buckets of water down outside. Reiya had been encouraging the clouds all day, coaxing them to gather and do her bidding. While waterlogged birds were not overly happy creatures, it would be harder for their enemies to shoot at them. Ezra was moving more quickly now. The eagles wouldn't land on the ground. Instead the humans must climb up the scaffolding around the work site or to the top of Saruman's tower to be rescued. The scaffolding was the best bet at present. It was closer and held none of the wards the main floors of Saruman's abode would. Morna had never been one to climb trees even as a child and the scaffolding was slippery from the rain. Kasi seemed to be having the same trouble. They were also all rather weak from their incarceration. It was Ezra's near fall that broke the spell though, just as his concentration was broken. A cry was heard from below yet they continued to climb.

Their saviors were already homing in on them, Morna could feel it. But then again so were the archers. Arrows rained all around them as they made it to the top of their perch. Once up, Morna helped Ezra pull Kasi to safety and then Reiya. An arrow protruded from Zeke's back, and Morna watched in horror as he lost his grip on the platform. Ezra grabbed hold and grunted with the effort of keeping the larger man from falling. The three women all grabbed some piece of Zeke's anatomy or his clothing and together they dragged him up. The man did not stay down long and threw both Kasi and Reiya on to two diving eagles before they could utter a protest. Two more were coming in fast, but there were orcs climbing the structure now. Morna's eyes met Zeke's and she shook her head. Zeke grabbed Ezra by the collar and spun the younger man around to face him.

"You keep them safe and happy. Understood?" Ezra could only nod solemnly. Zeke kissed Morna on the forehead and then she was airborne.

"No!" Her scream of denial and rage was carried away by the howling wind and rain. She looked back the entire time they flew. She watched her best friend in this new world bring down all of Saruman's progress with one yell of defiance. She saw him attack the first orc to reach his perch. And as they drew farther away from the sorcerer's fortress, Morna saw a brave man go down with a crumbling scaffold for the sake of his friends.


	2. A Lecture on Selfishness

Hey all, I hope you've enjoyed things thus far, slow as they may seem. I want to thank Iccle Fairy for her kind review. It brightened my day. Also, this chapter may seem a bit abstract or rushed towards the end. I didn't want to overload everyone with scenery and detail before it was necessary. The next chapter is where the adventure truly begins. For a disclaimed see chapter 1. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

***

She woke to a burning behind her eyelids and knot in her stomach. It was not just the reappearance of sunlight in her life or the lack of proper nourishment. Zeke was dead and now the five were four. Her eyes felt heavy and gritted with salt from her tears. She had cried during the long hours of their ride, as had the others. When the eagles had finally landed she had stumbled off with a mumbled word of thanks and dropped away into a deep sleep right where her feet first touched the ground. Now it seemed to be mid-afternoon and she could here hushed voices nearby.

"You must come with me to Rivendell. There are forces at work here you cannot comprehend. Saruman is but one piece of the puzzle. You will be safe amongst the elves."

"And will they welcome us? We were human Gandalf, humans corrupted by Saruman's magic and our travel to this world. Will they trust us in their homes?" Both men spun around to face her, startled by her sudden appearance. She now saw Kasi, curled under the protective wing of one female eagle. Reiya was nowhere in sight.

"Elrond and his people will see you for the innocent victims you are. Should problems arise I can try to find you other accommodations."

"You won't have time, once you begin journeying with Frodo and his companions." The wizard looked bemused by her comment. "You didn't tell him," her voice held accusation and Ezra suddenly found his bare feet very interesting.

"It never came up. We only discussed what was critical for the escape."

"Everyone coming out alive was critical but that obviously didn't happen."

"I am sorry for your loss Child. Your friend showed great courage and loyalty through his actions."

"There was nothing left to prove on that front. We should explain a few things to you I think, before this goes any farther."

"Ok, good someone who agrees with me," Reiya remarked. Her hair and skin were soaking wet and her clothes, rags though they were, were covered in less grime then they had previously been. "The stream is just down the way behind those boulders," she supplied to Morna's unspoken question.  
"What is it you wish to tell me?"

Ezra shifted on his feet unsure how to begin. Reiya rolled her eyes and began combing her hair out with her fingers as she spoke. "You are Gandalf the Grey, a wizard of some repute here in Middle Earth. You once helped a hobbit named Bilbo complete a rather fantastical adventure along with his dwarf pals. Now his nephew Frodo holds the ring of Sauron, a dark lord returning to power after being defeated once before in war centuries ago."

"The last is common knowledge, and perhaps even the first could be overheard if one visits the right people, but how did you know of Frodo and the ring?" Morna took over from here.

"Because in the world we come from Gandalf, you are nothing more than a fairy tale. Middle Earth is a place of fiction where good conquers evil and elves fade so that men might thrive."

The old wizard's face turned stern and suspicious. "You expect me to believe that you do not come from Middle Earth or from this world at all? Even Saruman is not so powerful as to bring about such an occurrence."

"It was Sauron who brought us here, not Saruman." Morna's voice brooked no argument and her eyes flashed a challenge at him. The wizard sighed and found a seat about a small boulder.

"May we please start from the beginning? I seem to have misconceived a great many things." Ezra took over the explanations from there while Morna ran down for a soak in the creek and Reiya woke Kasi. Gandalf's brow never un-creased but his eyes were not so distrusting when Morna returned. Now they were filled with several emotions ranging from pity and respect for them to fear over what Sauron had accomplished.

"What could he possibly hope to achieve by it? How does this serve him?"

"It certainly expands the labor market." Morna's joke made Reiya smile in truth this time but Gandalf simply appeared perplexed. "It gave him the opportunity to find new mages to serve under him. The more servants he has in this world, the more power he is likely to attain. He wanted us broken and molded to his will. Sadly for him it seems the ones who gain magical talents are also the most stubborn. We'd have to be to survive Saruman's hospitality."

"But if it was Sauron who opened this gate between worlds, how is it you were kept in Saruman's keep?"

"Sauron shared the knowledge with Saruman. From what I gathered, after the loss of his ring Sauron could no longer open the gate himself. Too much of his power, his essence, was stored in the ring. To open such a portal you must be grounded. So the task fell to Saruman."

"Are there others?"

"They'd all been killed. If there were other survivors, we'd never have left them down there." Reiya spoke vehemently.

"Now you must come to Rivendell. You're knowledge of Saruman and Sauron's workings could prove useful to all."

"But that wasn't the plan," Kasi finally spoke. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was still covered in blood, bruises, and grime. It was hardest on her in this moment because Kasi was the empath of the group. She could feel their turmoil over Zeke's death. Unlike the others, her ability to block her gift was minimal. Empaths are meant to feel. To cut off that part of herself was to commit a form of suicide. "We agreed to try and find a way to go home. Don't misunderstand," she rushed to assure Gandalf," I am willing to help where I can. But, my home is not in Rivendell. My family is what kept me going this long. Unless we return to Saruman's fortress and deal with the portal one way or another, my family, and all those in my world, is in danger."

"Everyone in this world is also in danger. Evil like Sauron is only one of the possible horrors any person might face. Would your family be proud to hear you place your desires above the needs of millions?" Reiya hissed out a breadth and Morna could not seem to stop her hand. The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out in the little clearing and the eagles all turned to stare. Morna lowered her hand but refused to step back from the wizard's reproachful gaze as she spoke.

"How dare you? Kasi has been through Hell in this place. We all have. You would speak to us of selfishness? What about the king who defeated Sauron in the last war? Wasn't he selfish for keeping the ring? He is the one who put your world in danger. And you and yours would use us for information then leave us alone in a foreign world, uncaring of how we might feel about things. Is that not selfish?" Morna's voice grew louder with every word and she could feel the eagles shifting their wings uncertainly. She was tired and distraught, and her power was getting away from her. Taking a deep breath she stepped back.

"I apologize for my words and will admit my motives revolve around seeing this world safe and not your general happiness. However, regardless of whether you choose to aid me or not I would see you to Rivendell. There you can heal before continuing on your chosen quest."

The four looked at each other and without much effort Morna linked their minds so that they could discuss the issue. Ezra was more than willing to travel with Gandalf to Rivendell. Reiya's curious nature had her keen to go as well. Kasi was indecisive. Her heart and mind screamed the need to return home as fast as she possibly could, yet she could not stand the thought of abandoning those in Middle Earth who might need a healer's aid. Morna thought long and hard before voicing her opinion. The longer they stayed in Middle Earth the less likely it was they would ever see home again. Yet, she heard the truth in Gandalf's words. This world needed all the help it could get. What was a short time amongst the elves if it saved lives?

***

The flight to Rivendell was almost too swift for Morna. With the darkness and rain, she had seen little on her first flight with the eagles. This second allowed her to admire the beauty of the land they flew over. The eagles also took the time to speak with her a bit. In their minds she could see their nests, hidden far away in a mountain range where large speckled eggs were tended by their mates. Part of her longed to see those eggs with her own eyes. To watch the hatchlings as they learned to fly. But if all things went as planned, she'd be gone long before those chicks hatched.

Rivendell was a sight to behold. It appeared so suddenly amidst the woods. Kasi's gentle gasp carried on the wind as they began a lazy descent. The eagles seemed to circle forever growing closer to the ground. When they at last drew near to the balcony of a grand looking palace, the five riders slid free of their seats behind the great birds' necks. Eagles it seemed were not fond of farewells and so they left without much ado. A dark haired elf joined them on the veranda. The circlet about his head made it rather obvious who this new comer was.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I bear grave tidings Gandalf. You must come with me to the side of the hobbit Frodo. Your companions will be well looked after." The wizard's face was trouble as he nodded. He spared the four an apologetic glance.

"I'm afraid we must split ways for a short time. Trust the elves. They will set you to rights." And off he went without a backward glance. Other elves appeared then and escorted the four into the palace proper. They spoke little as they prepared baths, tended wounds, and set out clothes for their guests. The four were brought together once more in a large sitting room where a meal sat waiting for them. They ate in silence, unsure of this place or how they were meant to act. Sleep claimed them soon after, and if the elves found it strange that the four humans slept upon the floor, they said nothing.

The next few days were a bit better. While Gandalf sat at Frodo's bedside, the four were left to wander as they would. Freedom after being in captivity for so long was at once both exhilarating and terrifying. The two comical hobbits, Merry and Pippin, had helped to lessen their unease. The energetic halflings led them on 'secret' sojourns to the kitchen and showed them where the stables were. Morna spent a great deal of her time that second day in the stables. Kasi struck up the courage on the third day to visit the mending Frodo and offer what comfort she could. Elrond had been both amazed and pleased by her talents. They were doing a very good job of feigning normality. Then the meeting came, and their plans for a swift voyage home were once again foiled.


	3. Interrupting Females

Hey guys and gals…more gals I think. I apologize for being MIA for so long. Studying overseas and being ill has kept me away. So tonight you get 3 new chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. A kind reviewer brought up the topic of stress and how at any moment the main characters might just fall apart. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say there is a second story to follow this one and there is where such trauma might show itself. Please bear with me on that note. Right now these figures are shoving their own problems to the back fo their minds. It's how they cope.

Merry and Pippin led the three women all about Elrond's home with enthusiasm. It was the first time any of the three had truly laughed or smiled since they'd first been brought to this world, and Reiya even joined Merry in a short Hobbit diddy. Yet the two cousins froze as they spotted Frodo and Gandalf walking down an adjacent corridor. Without a thought they began following in as stealthy a manner as they could. Knowing where this would lead from their "otherworldly" knowledge, the three women excused themselves. Yet Morna did not turn towards their suite of rooms. Instead she headed outside and the others followed readily.  
"This isn't very polite." Reiya noted with no hint of true admonishment in her voice.  
"They could catch us," Kasi added though she sounded doubtful of that. Morna was already swinging up into a tree and guiding the others with a few words of wisdom from the squirrels who knew what branches would hold their weight.

They sat in the branches of a large tree the likes of which none had seen back in their world. Hidden by the gently swaying leaves they watched as the last of the envoys and emissaries sat down for the meeting Elrond had called together. Morna held open a mental path between the three so they could chat without any of the elves hearing.

_Look at Ezra, sitting there without us. Anyone object to me shocking him a little come the next storm?_ Reiya's tone was offended and halfway serious.  
_Don't get too upset. He obviously idolizes Gandalf, and our own actions made it plain he'd be the best candidate to attend this meeting. _Kasi offered objectively but they could hear the put-out undertones.  
_So no death by electricity but I'll be sure to have something crap on him_, Morna promised. All three giggled silently at that image. Then they fell into silence as they listened to Elrond's explanation of the situation and the resulting disputes.

_What a pompous ass. 'Yes gentleman, give me this ring of dark power and corruption so that instead of twisting the mind of one hobbit it can turn the entire population of Gondor into slaves.  
Enough Reiya, he was sincere in his desire to use it for good. _Kasi countered.  
_Perhaps so Kas, but look at his eyes as he watches it. _Morna interjected. _The man might mean well but already it pulls him._

_Oh look he's just insulted the Once and Future King_ Reiya noted. Morna couldn't decide whether to laugh at the reference or calm her friend down.  
_Easy Reiya, just because you're jealous of the Lady Arwen doesn't mean you have to criticize poor Boromir. Though admittedly he does leave himself open for such comments. _Kasi shot them both a disapproving look before they settled down again. Still the dirty blonde had to fight a laugh herself as the dwarf, Gimli tried to destroy the ring with his axe.  
_Now who's leaving himself open to criticism?  
Well at least the movie got that bit right. Things aren't always what we'd expect here though, have you noticed? _Reiya mentioned conversationally.  
_All the better I think. _

Morna commented. Her mind was only half on their own conversation now. Kasi had been right about Boromir's sincerity. All of these men, these leaders looked weary and concerned. _We have to help them.  
What?_ came the surprised and simultaneous cries from her two friends.  
_They need help. If I leave here solely to make my way home I am nothing more than a selfish child. Plus, _here she paused, _perhaps we should face that we are meant to be here. Reiya said things aren't all as we suspected them to be. Maybe we are meant to see things go right here. I want to go home, but by simply slipping back through that gate we leave people in both worlds in jeopardy of being ripped through it._

_Do you realize what you're saying?_ Reiya asked softly. Morna looked at her.  
_Of course, but it's the right thing to do. Zeke would never leave these people behind._ The others were silent for a moment before nodding. Reiya offered a mental sigh.  
_Why do I get the feeling we've known this all along and have just been fighting it?  
Maybe we have. I don't think we would have come with Gandalf otherwise.  
Too true, _Morna agreed with Kasi. They made an oath between them in that moment even as the Fellowship was formed. They would help Middle Earth and its people as if it were their own world. When Sam, Merry and Pippin exposed themselves the young women exchanged a look.

_Shall we?_ Myrna asked. She truly ached to do a bit of mischief and catch these people off guard. They so often looked at the four human guests with pity or resignation.

_Oh yes, let's, _Reiya concurred. Without needing further encouragement Morna eased herself to the branches closer to the terrace and jumped down from her perch. She rose to the ringing sound of steel being removed from its sheath and the soft twang of arrows being notched on bowstrings. Her eyes met Ezra's and she shrugged unapologetically. Her two co-conspirators joined her within mere moments and she wondered if Elrond's frown could get any darker.

"Forgive us Lord Elrond, but we could not help but overhear your discussion. After seeing our friends join we felt it best to make our presence known." Kasi's words were soft and sweetly spoken. Morna knew her friend was wielding her voice like a weapon to disarm those who now stood ready to attack them. Indeed weapons were lowered, and even the frown on Halfelven's face eased slightly.  
"We also realized that, should you truly want the knowledge we hold, it would be easier to remain nearby rather than force others to go seeking us out." Morna offered. Gandalf's eyes held the promise of a lecture at some point but she merely gave him a mischievous grin in return.

"Then join us daughters of man and let us continue with the pressing topic at hand." Several of the males offered them seats which Kasi accepted but Reiya remained standing and Morna sat on the ground slightly outside of the circle, nearer to the tree and its inhabitants. She noticed Merry offer Reiya a smile.

"And who are these females to interrupt us?" The dwarf alongside Gimli asked. Morna knew what was coming.  
"These females happen to be the companions of the young wizard seated beside Gandalf. We are those who have suffered kidnapping and torture at the hands of Sauron's followers, yet we choose to come here and aid you rather than returning home." Reiya's voice carried easily and belied her rising ire. The dwarf scoffed and his look remained skeptical.  
"It is true," Gandalf assured the gathered men. "These four young people have suffered much under Saruman's watch and can provide what knowledge they gleaned from the encounter."  
"It isn't all that much really," Kasi offered suddenly ready to leave this place as the emotions of too many distrusting men settled around her. Morna shot her a sympathetic look. Yet it was the man who respectively clasped her hand that caught her attention

Boromir spoke to her earnestly. "I have seen too many lost due to Sauron's evil. Any aid you could give us is more than welcome." Reiya appeared shocked by the sudden change in the man's attitude. Kasi was focused on that fact that she couldn't feel his emotions. Better yet it seemed there was a quiet around the fellowship of the ring that began to drown out the emotions of the others present, as the nine companions drew closer to her.

"Then you will have to speak with Morna and Ezra. They were brought here before Reiya and me. I will help where I can though." With a nod of thanks the man removed his hand and stepped away from her with the fellowship. Emotions swamped her once more.

Morna and Ezra shared a look as Kasi tried to hide the emotions flashing across her face. Confusion was the most visible at present. Then her pain returned tenfold and Ezra stood.  
"Perhaps Morna can speak with the Fellowship for now. Kasi is still healing and I think it best I escort her to her room." Though the woman's blue eyes flashed at his words she allowed him to lead her from the room. She knew when to admit weakness. Their exit led several others to do the same. Soon only the fellowship and a handful of others remained. Reiya's dwarf foe not among them.

"Is the Lady ok?" Boromir's question earned him a speculative glance from Morna. But, considering Kasi's exit, she assumed several people wondered about her condition.  
"Kasi has several abilities. One of those is to sense others emotions. Several of your companions were bickering in the meeting and then you all turned towards us with mistrust. The stress of so many minds and emotions not her own tires her greatly and can cause pain." She seated herself in one of the now empty chairs and turned to Frodo, signaling an end to the topic.  
"You are very brave Frodo Baggins and we three 'females'," she began with a teasing smile, "have decided to help in any way we can. I don't know that what we can say is useful, but any knowledge of an enemy is worth having I guess."  
"We would also help those outside of the Fellowship," Reiya offered to Elrond. If the elven lord or the wizard beside him were surprised by this change in attitude they hid it well.

"So what can you offer us," Gimli asked, his tone bordering on disrespectful.  
"Too little I am afraid," Morna repeated Kasi's earlier words. "I can tell you what little I know of Saruman's current forces and what I suspect will soon occur. I have an idea of what your group will soon face and so I would brace your for that as well." She would have to be careful though. Anything said to these men could alter their fate, and Morna would never forgive herself if she was the cause for another good man's death.  
"Saruman attempts to create more forces for Sauron even as we speak. He molds monsters the likes of which I cannot describe. They are worse than orcs," she offered and those around her were polite enough not to note her involuntary shiver. "He communicates often with his master and has placed spies in courts across Middle Earth. I can give you no specifics for I don't know them."

"He adds the hobbits into his calculations now," Reiya added with an apologetic glance at the four members of that race in their company. "Frodo's possession of the ring is changing their view, if only slightly, toward that race. The further down this path you travel the more intently he will focus on your kind." Morna saw the hobbits exchanged worried looks.  
"Don't lose hope so soon. Just because he acknowledges their existence doesn't mean he'll actually do anything to them. Saruman is far more concerned with men and elves," she saw Gimli and quickly added, "The dwarves go without saying." She and Reiya shared a smile at the way the dwarf puffed out his chest at her comment. "You have many here willing to help you Frodo, and others will meet you on your journey I'm sure."

"But will it be enough," Morna wasn't sure who asked the question but it thoroughly ended the conversation.


	4. Farewell to Thee

Alrighty people, I ask you bear with me as I was editing solo for this bit and I might have a fever. If Reiyna's name is mispelled I apologize. I noticed the error and tried to correct it as I went along. If anything seems too unbelievable, well its a story and I like it as it is.

Kasi was feeling better by dinner and with Morna and Ezra on either side of her, she felt strong enough to enter the great hall and eat with the other guests in Elrond's home. Reiyna was already seated alongside the dwarf from earlier caught up in a heated discussion. Morna nudged her empathetic friend ever so slightly with an elbow and tilted her head to where a familiar human man sat amongst his new, assortment of comrades. He looked up in that moment and rose upon seeing them. Boromir was soon just a few feet away and offering a bow before offering her his arm.

"My Lady, you and your friends are more than welcome to sit with us." Kasi was a bit stunned by this offer but nodded her thanks.  
"Sadly Lord Boromir we cannot join you, though we appreciate the offer. Ezra must seat himself beside Gandalf this night to discuss several important matters. I also have previous engagements, but perhaps you could keep an eye on Kasi for me?" Morna's look of sisterly concern seemed real enough as she gazed at her. Boromir nodded his head thoughtfully.  
"She will be well looked after this night." Morna offered him a brilliant smile that shocked their entire little company.  
"Thank you My Lord. Have a good evening Kasi, Ezra. I'll see you both later." Then she slipped away from them and out of the hall entirely. Ezra also made his excuses before weaving himself through the tables to where Gandalf sat.

Boromir led Kasi to his comrades and pulled out the chair next to his own for her.  
"Your friend does not wish to dine at all?" He asked curiously.  
"Morna will find something to eat, or maybe Elrond has already sent someone to leave her a meal outside somewhere."  
"Is the hall or the company within not to her liking?" Kasi looked away from him, wondering how much to say about her friend in her absence. She wondered how much to say about them all.  
"Morna's gift revolves around animals for the most part. She loves the outdoors very much, and...We spent a great deal of time away from the sun and open air, away from everything. We all are afraid I think, of going back to that place, or being in the dark once more. She feels better outside where she can see what is around her and can commune with the animals." She daintily picked at the fruit on her plate as she spoke. Her voice was soft, and her words meant only for the man next to her.

A brief touch of his hand against hers made her lift her head to face him.  
"You and your friends suffered much, and today our meeting made you ill. I apologize for what you've had to face." His eyes were sincere, and Kasi realized that once again, others' emotions were mysteriously kept at bay. She could sense his only vaguely as if they lay behind a curtain.  
"It was my own fault. I knew better than to enter that meeting, but sometimes it is easy to forget my limitations. Plus, it was fun to watch Elrond's expression grow moody." Her companion laughed and Kasi joined in his good humor. Around them people looked on with curiosity, as the dinner had been rather somber until that point. Yet their laughter seemed to change the very air in the room and soon others were relaxing as well.

The dinner went well and soon led to the sweet music of the elves. Even Morna returned to the hall to hear their voices. One did not need to understand their language to grasp the meaning and emotion behind their song. By this point all four of their group sat together near to the singers and huddled close with rapt attention. If their eyes were a bit misty no one was willing to comment. The music was a sure sign they were free of that place where only screams and curses could be heard.

Without thought or consciousness Morna was singing even as the elves finished. Her voice was soft at first but gaining power as she went.

_When in the springtime of the year, when the trees are crowned with leaves. _Reiyna's voice joined her own, slightly lower but just as powerful.

_When the ash and oak and the birch and yew are dressed in ribbons fair._ Now Kasi joined them and the three voices blended into a harmony that gave Morna goose bumps. The last time they had sung together had ended in days of isolation for their "racket". Her heart beat wildly as they continued.

_When owls call to breathless moon in the blue veil of the night. When shadows of the trees appear amidst the lantern light._

_We've been rambling all the night and sometime on this day. Now returning back again we bring a garland gay._ The song went on from there but Morna sang the words from memory for the melody itself had swept her away. She could feel the jubilation of her two friends as well. There was power in this too, new and unexpected and beautiful.

When the last notes rang out silence fell in the hall. Morna hadn't realized her eyes were closed but upon opening them she froze. Every man, elf, dwarf, and hobbit was staring at them in incredulity. Even Ezra looked awed. The three glanced at each other and fought the urge to flee from the scrutiny.

"You're young friends are full of surprises Gandalf," Elrond's voice carried throughout the hall.  
"So it would seem, though I have come to expect it I assure you." The wizard agreed.  
"It was beautiful," the Lady Arwen spoke and all heads turned to her. Her eyes met each young woman's gaze in turn and her smile gave them courage.  
"Beautiful indeed," another onlooker agreed. Many said as much to the young women and they politely thanked their audience. It seemed to matter little that their song was in a tongue foreign to these people. Morna searched frantically for a way to disappear but thankfully that proved unnecessary.  
"And now my friends and allies I believe it best we all found our beds. Tomorrow is a day not to be met lightly." Upon Elrond's words people trickled out of the hall. Ezra stood and eyed them all curiously.

"I didn't realize I was traveling with a band. A little warning next time would be appreciated."  
"You could have sung with us you know." Kasi replied.  
"No, you don't want him to even attempt trust me." Morna assured her.  
"If he sings anything like he snores I can believe you." Reiyna added with a grin. Ezra threw his arms about both girls.  
"You love me and you know it."  
"You poor man, they really did hit your head too much didn't they?" Morna joked. Kasi shook her own head at their antics and heard someone clear their throat behind her. Jumping a bit, she spun around to see Boromir.  
"As your friend has no more arms to offer, perhaps I could escort you to your rooms?" She placed her hand on his arm.  
"Thank you."

That night, though they each had a room and bed of their own, the four met and formed a haphazard dog pile on the one large bed in Ezra's suite. The nightmares were drowned out by thoughts of music and laughter, and above all hope.

***

All four of them were up before the dawn. It would take months, Morna guessed, before they could sleep more than a handful of hours at a time. The silence was companionable as they went their separate ways to change then met once again to search for breakfast. Ezra, usually the morning person of the group, seemed withdrawn this morning lost in deep thoughts. They sat about one table in the hall waiting for the rest of Elrond's house to wake.

"Someone needs to see to the hobbits." Ezra's comment was not exactly what Morna had expected but she nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"It's true. They're little more than sitting ducks at present. If Saruman attacks they stand no chance against him."

"What of the other races? They need help as well," Kasi chimed in. Reiyna shot them all an amused look.

"Well so much for just giving them information," the others looked at her. "Don't worry I'm in too, but who goes where?" This led to another round of silence. People were slowly beginning to trickle in now with the lightening of the sky outside, mostly servants still.

"Well Ezra mentioned the hobbits so I say they're his responsibility."

"And what about the rest of us," Kasi enquired of Morna. The other three exchanged glances.

"I think maybe you should talk to Elrond, Kas," Ezra began. "You still need to learn control or you're going to get seriously hurt one of these days." Kasi started to argue her point but stopped. She hated to admit her surrogate brother was right, but his spoke only the truth.

"See if he'll send you to Galadriel." Morna thought aloud and the others listened intently. She did this more often than she realized. "You'll be amongst the elves, and she is known for gifts similar to yours. Plus," here Morna grinned. "It would give you a chance to see Boromir again in just a few weeks time."

Ezra groaned dramatically.

"Please save your female discussion topics for later, preferably when I am far away." Just then an elleth placed a mug of tea before him with an amused glint in her eyes. The young wizard blushed beet red. His female companions chuckled.

"Please save your boyish adoration and stuttering for later, preferably after we've left you alone at the table," Reiyna retorted. Ezra feigned a glare at them. Kasi brought them back to the topic at hand.

"Ok I will speak with Elrond this morning about visiting Lothlorien." Morna nodded then looked at Reiyna. Reiyna grinned.

"See I like that look. It always means we're going to cause mischief for the orcs."

"But there aren't any orcs here," Ezra pointed out.

"There are back at Saruman's fortress," Morna countered. Ezra choked on his tea and Kasi had to pat him in the back.

Once their male companion had regained control of his breathing he turned on them.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"Well how else are we supposed to keep an eye on Saruman if we don't actually go to his residence? If we notice him turning his attention towards the hobbits I can try to send you a warning, and likewise if he sets his sights on Lothlorien or the fellowship." Morna's argument was sound but Ezra looked ready to protest.

"Oh get over it. It's not like she's suggesting we storm the castle. Are you?" Reiyna sounded half interested in such an idea. Morna grinned and took a sip from her own mug.

"No, no ambushing the orcs or their master. We just need to see what is going on. We'll stay in the woods and go no farther."

"It's foolish. There are other ways and places to help."

"Maybe, but none are as important at this present moment." Reiyna nodded her agreement.

"Well it looks like you'll get your chance to voice your opinion. Elrond is walking this way as we speak."

In the end it was Kasi who spoke for the four. Elrond seemed to like them all equally but Kasi knew how to speak without leading him towards exasperation.

So the hour after dawn found them each carrying a saddle bag full of clothes and other necessities gifted by the elf King. The fellowship was also preparing for their departure. In the end a fairly large group was gathered outside of Elrond's home. Ezra would travel alone as would the two girls headed for Saruman's fortress, much to the protest of their host. The three had reminded him that they were not entirely defenseless and preferred only each other's company at present. Kasi, however, would have a proper elven escort. Morna could sense her friend's irritation at this but it was for the best. Should an attack come on the way to Lothlorien, the attackers' emotions alone would overwhelm Kasi. The four shared brief hugs, uncaring of their audience.

"Stay safe," Ezra demanded.

"Oh please, worry about your own self." Reiyna suggested. Morna was watching intently while Kasi said a prayer for them all and she crossed herself when it was over.

"We'll meet again soon enough," Morna said to reassure herself as well as her companions.

So saying she and Reiyna mounted their horses. Ezra moved to have a last minute discussion with Gandalf, and Kasi found herself being escorted to her mount by Boromir. Reiyna winked at Merry as she and Morna rode by. They turned a corner and left the comfort of Elrond's home behind.


	5. Between a River and the UrukHai

Ok so its short I know but the next chapter will be long and entertaining I promise.

The road was not hard to follow and the first day was pleasant enough. The two girls slept not far from the trail in a small clearing. Morna kept her mind open even in sleep should the animals try to warn her of trespassers. Reiyna accepted this minimal protection but demanded they take watches from here on out. Morna readily agreed. It unnerved them both to be wandering free in this world. There were no orcs cursing and no elves gently explaining what they should do. The freedom was almost too much too soon. Still they stuck to the map Elrond had drawn for them and were making good time. That is of course, until the uruk-hai hit.

The animals had gone strangely silent that morning, though none would tell her why. All she could see in their minds were dark figures, and all she could feel was their fear. Signaling to Reiyna, she slid off her gelding and removed his saddle and bridle. She stuck all of her gear up in the trees and sent the horse on his way. Reiyna did the same.

_What is it? _

_I wish I knew. But the horses would have bolted soon anyway. Best to let them go and hope nothing prevents them from getting home_.

_That's one of the things I like about you Morna. You're like me, we put animals above people._

_See if you still like me when we running for our lives._ They were both in the trees now. They'd left the saddles behind but each hoisted their pack of goods. The sound of heavy footfalls came to them through the trees. The two froze where they stood, an arm each wrapped tightly about the trunk of their respective tree.

What moved below them was not quite orc but something close to it. Morna felt her breadth leave her at the sight. These creatures were larger than orcs, with more muscle, and their expressions were just as sadistic.

_Uruk-hai_ Reiyna supplied. She'd read the books about Middle Earth while Morna had only seen the movie. The leader had halted the hunting party with a snarl and now sniffed the air, looking all about.

_Think they're any good at climbing trees?_ Morna asked?

_Let's not find out_. Reiyna replied. So, the two began to move slowly away. They did their best not to shake the leaves anymore than a breeze might. Luck was not with them though and Morna's branch gave an audible crack as she put weight upon it.

"There! Bring the down!" The yell was all the encouragement the two needed. They began to move as fast as the branches would allow, which wasn't all that fast in truth.

_We need to get to ground_ Morna said.

_Are you insane? They're right below us_.

_And now they are behind us and coming up fast through the branches. Don't worry, I have a plan._

_You'd better_. The girls slowly hopped to lower branches.

_Can you distract them?_ Morna asked.

_With what exactly, there's not a cloud in the sky, and this breeze isn't about to become a gale in mere moments._ Morna remained silent. _Fine let me try this_. The wind did pick up a little and the debris mostly of leaves and sticker bushes on the forest floor were dragged into the growing cyclone. Reiyna had to keep glancing back to direct it where to go, but go it did, straight for the crush of uruk-hai chasing after them on foot. Yelps and growls of pain made her smirk.

_Nicely done_

_Thank you_

_There's just one more problem. Look ahead._ Reiyna nearly stumbled at the sight of the cliff's edge before them.

_What do we do?_

_A hawk tells me a river runs below. We jump_. Reiyna accepted this without argument. She'd rather die in the river than be caught by the uruk-hai.

Arrows were falling all about them now. The edge drew nearer. With a shout of defiance Morna threw herself over the cliff. Time seem suspended as the two young women fell. There was little fear for the drop. Morna hit the water and went under for a long moment. She could see nothing in the white rapids, and reached out to feel for Reiyna. Her head broke the surface once more but her friend was nowhere in sight. This was not good, not good at all. The river took her where it willed, and Morna could only hope her friend was safe.

***

Reiyna woke to the gentle sound of waves lapping against the shore and the unpleasant feeling of wet clothing. Opening her eyes she realized the landscape had changed. The dense wood had been replaced by more open land. This was certainly quite a distance from Rivendell. Her next thought made her jump up despite the protests of her body. Where was Morna? What had happened to the uruk-hai? Worry settled in the pit of her stomach. Deciding that no good would come of her sitting around, she rose and dusted herself off. Her pack was gone, no surprise there. She'd simply have to tough it out and hope it wouldn't grow too cold at night.

She was halfway dry within the hour and had been heading south along the river. She hoped she could find a village or town where the people could set her in the right direction. Reiyna hated being lost and ignorant of her surroundings. And who knew if there were orcs or uruk-hai about?

She did indeed find a village eventually. A kind, elderly woman had told her she was in the kingdom of Rohan, ruled by Theoden King. If the kind woman was to be believed that meant she was just east of her destination. Had the river really carried her so far? Beyond that she was in Rohan, the land of the horse people. Part of her was absolutely giddy at the thought. She might not be gifted with the ability to speak to animals but she loved them just as Morna did, especially horses. She'd thanked the woman for her help and gratefully accepted a bit of bread and cheese to take with her. Then she was headed west.


	6. Stubborn Women and PigHeaded Men

Hello all! So thank you to my reviewers! I promise to actually put a list of your names up in the next chapter but I am running late for a meeting with my project partner. Hope everyone enjoys. P.S. I do not approve of or promote the use of equestrian equipment for the apprehension of patronizing men. It would however be funny to see carried out.

It was mid-afternoon when she spotted the riders headed her way. The sound of hooves galloping was like thunder in her ears, but it was the full body armor worn by the leader that concerned Reiyna. Either they were headed to some unknown danger or this was the "unwelcoming" party. As they drew near and the leader signaled for his men to slow she moved into a stronger stance with her shoulders squared, though it was rather hard to be intimidating when wearing a torn dress and carrying no weapons. The large bay dug its hindquarters into the earth and slid to a stop before her. She did not flinch as the animal's motion took it to within two feet of her.

Oddly enough the first thing she noticed about the man was his helm. It was topped with a plume of horse's hair. At least that she could see. The helm's shadow prevented her from properly seeing his eyes. She could, however, easily read the tight set of his lips. Yes, definitely the "unwelcoming" party. He didn't bother to dismount or in any way properly greet her.

"We heard in a nearby village that a stranger was in the area. From where have you come woman, and why do you make for Isengard?" Reiyna bristled at his tone and choice of words.

"It is no business of yours _Man_ where I go or from whence I came. I have done nothing wrong and intend to do no harm in Rohan. I just need to get to Isengard."

"Are you a witch then to seek out that sorcerer?" She saw several men lazily move their hands over the hilts of their swords.

"If I was do you think I would tell you? Your men are already inclined to kill me, why stoke the fire? No, I'm not a witch, though I do have a talent of sorts. As for why I go to Isengard...if I could kill Saruman I would but for now I must simply keep an eye on him." Remembering Morna she continued. "You haven't seen another woman not of Rohan have you? She's tall with long, dark curls."

"You have a companion?"

"Had, we ran into a group of uruk-hai while traveling and jumped into the river to escape. We lost the monsters but we also lost each other. I take it you haven't seen her then."

"Nay, nor heard of such a one."

"All the more reason for me to head for Isengard. Perhaps I will meet her there."

Silence reigned as the man studied her. She returned the assessing look.

"Even if I were to believe you Lady I cannot allow you to continue on this fool's errand." Reiyna stiffened at the word "allow".

"Were you under the impression that I was asking for your opinion? You asked my destination and I have stated it, you hold no sway in whether or not I continue."

"Listen well, we gather now to go to war at the Ford of Isen. You would never survive the Uruk-hai horde should you try to reach Isengard."

"One person alone is far less noticeable than an army. Your battle could be the perfect distraction. I could slip in with none the wiser." Her counter had him shaking his head.

"Wait here in Rohan for your friend. She, I'd hope, would have enough sense not to continue on alone."

"You do not know my friend, so do not think to guess her actions. Now either point me in the right direction or leave. I don't have any more time for your male posturing." A frown formed and she would later swear that his eyes did indeed flash at her.

"Are you always such a stubborn wench?"

"As often as you are a pig-headed man I'd gather." The riders behind him seemed to grow tense in their saddles and even the horses stopped their impatient shifting. Yet the leader simply gave a deep belly laugh at her answer.

"Well met, I have had little reason to laugh these past weeks. With such a mindset I can well believe you are willing to travel to the sorcerer's home. Yet I can do no less than stop you my Lady. Forgive me, but you would be much safer here amongst the people of Rohan. I will have a man ride with you to yon town, and he will spread word for all to keep an eye out for your friend." Biting her cheek and feigning a grateful smile, Reiyna replied.

"That is very generous of you Sir. Perhaps you are right and I had best wait for news of my companion. I'd hate to abandon her in a foreign land." The patronizing smile she received for her words made her want to curse him. It was typical he-man behavior, the boar. Still she remained passive while a rider brought forth a spare horse laden with saddle bags. Even as he moved to help her mount she was swinging up into the saddle. The rider bowed his head respectfully as his lips turned up ever so slightly, fighting not to grin. Then they were galloping across the land and, despite her agitation with the leader of the riding, Reiyna felt at home for the first time in months.

***

The town was perhaps two hours away by horse and they took their time after that initial gallop. The man did not attempt to speak with her, and for that she was grateful. She'd hate to actually like him. It would make her escape messy. He did offer her a bit more bread and cheese while their horses were slowed to a walk. Finally they crested a hill and the town sat below them.

"We are almost there Lady. You will be well looked after and all will listen for word of your comrade." The man was so busy speaking as he gazed down at the village, he didn't noticed her raise her arm. There was an audible thunk as she brought the pan down on his head. The rider slumped over in his saddle. Apparently she'd been riding atop the rations. Thank goodness for small mercies. She'd been worried at the beginning that she'd have to zap him, and calling a storm took more time and energy then she had to spare at present.

The occasion called for a bit of a change. Since she hated to steal from people she decided to call it "borrowing without permission" and took some of the rider's outer wear. With his helm, sword, and cloak she was ready to turn round and ride back the way they'd come. Now it was time to see to her companion. Though the bags held no rope, they did however hold spare tack. With a little improvising, she had the man on the ground and bound hand and foot with bridle and reins. Oh if only she had a camera. He came to shortly after while she held the reins of both horses, looking contemplative.

"You have two choices Rider. You can guide me back to your camp so that I may continue my quest, and perhaps aid your cause. Or, you can remain tied up and either crawl like a worm down the hill or wait for some passerby to release you. Keep in mind, we've been on this hill for nearly half an hour and they have yet to notice us or investigate our presence. So what shall it be?" The man had listened quietly without demands to be released or even a complaint that his restraints were too tight. Now he offered her a mischievous grin.

"My Lady if you would allow me the honor I would enjoy bringing you to our camp. Though I might be punished for it, I believe the look on My Lord's face would be well worth any harsh words." Reiyna returned his grin. Cautiously, just in case he was trying to fool her, she moved to release the strips of leather around his feet.

"Can you mount with your hands tied?"

"Bring me a horse Lady and you will see." Taking this for an affirmative, she mounted her own horse. She turned to find him rising effortlessly into the saddle.

"How I wish I'd grown up in Rohan. You ride as if you were part of the horse." Her voice held a great deal of respect and envy.

"Is there any other way to ride? Stay with us a while Lady, after your task is complete. We'll make a horsewoman of you yet."

"So what's your name?"

"Erkenbrand my Lady, I serve as a captain of the Rohirrim." From there the conversation covered many topics. Reiyna, though somewhat unsure, even dared to explain her own origins. Erkenbrand had accepted this after seeing her call clouds together to darken the sky. After acknowledging her story as truth they fell into a companionable silence. They weren't far from the camp, so Erkenbrand said, and each was lost in their own thoughts. Of course now that they were at the camp, Reiyna felt more than a little anxious. This plan could go awry very easily.

"Have faith Lady Reiyna. You will win the day. I know it." Erkenbrand whispered as they drew near the first line of tents. She halted both horses, having kept Erkenbrand's reins for appearances, and called out.

"Who commands this camp? Call him forth." The men on guard eyed her warily and looked to Erkenbrand, who'd hung his head so that his hair hid his face. For all intents and purposes, the man was playing opossum. She heard bow strings draw nearby and saw others draw their swords. Realizing these men were going to be stubborn she tried again.

"I intend no harm, but do not test me. Call your leader here or so help me I will flood this camp and do the uruk-hais work for them."

"Such threats are not becoming of a lady," a man remarked as he strode forward. His helm was off now, but she recognized the voice.

"I never claimed the title, as all ladies I have ever seen simply sit about sewing. I work for my living. Now, I've brought you your friend my Lord. I apologize for his current state. It was imperative I head for Isengard, and he would not allow it while conscious. Luckily I was able to follow your tracks so as to leave him in your tender care."

After a moment of thought the man motioned for someone to retrieve Erkenbrand. She handed over the reins willingly.

"You'd best take these packs as well," she told the rider. The straps had already been pulled free, so she simply hoisted them onto the saddle behind Erkenbrand's prone form. The rider on foot shot her a venomous look. She ignored him.

"I hope you don't mind but I'd prefer to keep the mare for a while longer. She'd make my journey easier by far, and I promise to send her home when the danger grows too great."

"Would you leave us then so soon Lady?" She was somewhat surprised by this question, having expected a demand for the horse or a curse to leave and never return.

"It is my understanding that my presence is not wanted amongst you. While I have done so already it is not my intention to offend you any further."

"What is your name Lady?"

"Reiyna," she supplied simply.

"Then I welcome you Lady Reiyna to my camp. No man here shall harm you, and I dare say they'd find having a female about far from offensive." There was a teasing glint to the leader's eye.

"Beware man of Rohan, I am caught between graciously accepting your offer or kicking you into the mud for that near slur on my character." He bowed his head to her.

"Then come and know I meant no harm. If it is Isengard you seek so ardently who am I to deny you? But at least for tonight you can rest well."

She watched as men lowered their weapons and quietly urged her mount forward. Sensing that she was close to a warm stall and a flake of hay, the mare needed no further encouragement. Reiyna rode into the camp with her head held high. It was large and well organized she noted. She watched as men went about their business swiftly. Someone was fletching arrows, another man testing the sharpness of blades. The horses, the pride of Rohan, were all being picked over with a fine tooth comb to make sure they were in top form for the coming battle. A man appeared to take her mount by the bridle as she slid from the saddle. With a few words in yet another language Reiyna didn't understand horse and man were gone. She was left with the leader. He had shoulder length, dark blonde hair that glinted gold in the sunlight and pale blue eyes. He was also younger than she had expected. The man couldn't be much older than she was, still in his twenties. She had to admit though that without his head gear he was pleasing enough to look at. He grinned at her inspection knowingly and she shrugged in return.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I will have a tent made ready for you. For now perhaps you would join me for a drink? Riding cross-country tends to leave one thirsty no matter whether one carries a waterskin or not. Mayhaps it'll keep my men from letting their eyes wander too much as well." The last he said loudly and she saw several men quickly turn away. She nodded in acquiescence and followed him as he weaved in and out amongst the tents.

"What is your name? My escort said very little on our journey."

"As he should, my men do only what is necessary when on duty." She rolled her eyes behind his back.

"Since we are no longer on horseback will you tell me your name then?"

"I am Theodred, son of Theoden." Reiyna stopped right where she stood. It took a few moments for her host to realize this fact. He paused and turned back to face her with a frown.

"The prince of Rohan, I have been quarreling with the prince of Rohan and no one thought to tell me?"

"Does it matter so greatly?" Now that question was a double-edged sword. She did not care that she was in the presence of royalty, nice as that might be. Yet, she had bickered with Theodred of Rohan, a man whose fate would see to it that he never sat upon a throne.

"You're heading toward the Ford of Isen?" She asked for clarification, ignoring his question.

"So I've said." Now his look was one of puzzlement. Reiyna fought the urge to demand he turn back.

"How far is your tent?"

"Just beyond that corral."

"Good, I think I might need to sit." The man returned to her side and offered her his arm. From there they walked in silence.

***

Once inside the spacious tent Reiyna wasted no time in sinking onto a waiting cushion. A cup was placed in her hands shortly after.

"Its ale, you look as if you need it." She nodded in thanks before sipping tentatively.

"Will you explain Lady Reiyna? Unless you truly are a witch you have no need to fear me as you suddenly seem to." Reiyna debated within herself. What could she say or do in this situation? Could she truly change the course of history in this world?

"Just Reiyna please, and it isn't fear of you but fear for you." Theodred sat down across from her looking bemused.

"You speak in riddles," he noted. She snorted into her ale. Her mind made up, she raised her eyes back to his.

"Alright prince of Rohan and leader of the Rohirrim, I will tell you a story not many would believe, but all of it is true."

"Tell me your tale Reiyna and then we shall see whether or not I believe it." And so she began. The telling took long enough that the sun sank and the shadows stretched into true night before she was done. Theodred's face gave away no hint of his thoughts as he listened. It was the final part of her tale that made her pause.

"As I've said, we all have some, fore-knowledge of how this war will play out. Kasi and I are most familiar with the stories about this world, and I should have realized at once who you were. Getting tossed about down a river must have addled me more than I'd expected. You will go bravely to the Ford of Isen, Theodred of Rohan, and you will fight well."

"And I will perish," he added. She gave a pained nod at the thought. The man pulled out a pipe and lit it. For a time there was silence in the tent as he thought over all that she had said. Finally he placed the pipe on a small table set low to the ground and met her gaze.

"I believe you Reiyna of another world. However, I cannot change my course. If I am to meet my end at the Ford then so be it. Rohan must be kept safe."

"Would Rohan not be safer with you alive," she countered.

"Eomer will stand in my stead and do a fine job." Reiyna wanted to yell at the man. "Come," Theodred said standing. "We have talked o'er long and you must be hungry and tired. Tomorrow we make for the Ford." She allowed herself to be led from the tent. They ate amongst his men, and the prince laughed as if he did not know of his inevitable death. Long after she lay in bed sleep eluded her. This was stupidity, to just run blindly toward death. If only he knew what awaited him at Isen. Reiyna sat bolt upright in her bedroll, cursing her own idiocy. Without thought she threw a cloak over her shoulders and exited her tent. A light still burned from within Theodred's tent so she did not have to feel bad about waking him. One light knock on the tent flap and she entered before he could voice a welcome or denial. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you must fight, you can at least have all the facts and figures." Spying the map spread out on the low table she kneeled down and studied it.

"Sit prince of Rohan and help me plan. This could save your life."


	7. Be Ye Frigid or Fearsome?

Hello all, I hope no one is drop dead sick of my little tale yet. As promised, here is a list of my reviewers who have my heartfelt thanks:

Iccle Fairy, Dinopoodle, Reality's Bane, Childofthekng, Really Cinderella, and Song in the Woods

Beyond that, if you're wondering why I am posting on a Friday and not Monday....well it's been a bad morning and I find reading and writing therapeutic. Hope you enjoy.

***

Kasi had enjoyed her few weeks here amongst the elves of Lorien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had been nothing but kind and helpful as had their people. She was finally beginning to gain control over her talent and that was something worth smiling about. Her escort had taken her to the Great River and from there they had sailed swiftly to Lothlorien. If only the others could have such easy journeys. Kasi was even beginning to pick up a small bit of the elven language and gain some knowledge of how to wield a blade or shoot a bow. Still, no matter how splendid her days were in the city of Caras Galadhon, her mind always turned back to worry for her friends and the fellowship at night.  
This particular night found her sitting quietly with a book in her lap as she tried to master the written Common tongue. A noise from the doorway caught her attention. A servant in the house of Celeborn bowed his head politely before speaking.  
"Your presence is requested Lady." Kasi put down her book and followed the elf through the halls of the great house in the trees. The architecture of the city never ceased to amaze her. The elf led her from the abode and out into the streets of Caras Galadhon. Their path led them to another place reserved for guests of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. She recognized the members of the fellowship and entered without delay. The hobbits Merry and Pippin noticed her first and eagerly stood to greet her.  
"Kasi, how are you? We didn't realize this is where they'd sent you." She smiled at the two before noticing the gloomy expressions of the company.  
"What happened?" As soon as the question escaped her she realized why they all looked so sad. Gandalf was missing.  
"Gandalf," Frodo answered. She moved to place a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.  
"I am sorry that we had to meet again under such circumstances." Voices began to rise throughout the city and Legolas turned away to listen. When asked to translate the song, the elf admitted he could not with his own pain still new and raw. They listened for a time and talked quietly. Boromir caught her eye once or twice from where he sat. Aragorn spoke softly with Haldir, who appeared to have guided the group to the city. With Gandalf's "death" so recent Kasi couldn't help but ponder the fate of the lord from Gondor and the Marchwarden. Had Tolkien or Jackson been correct in the demise of these two men? She hoped not.  
"How long will you remain in Caras Galadhon?"  
"Just for the night, tomorrow we continue on." It was Boromir who had answered.  
"If no one would mind, I'd like to go with you." Aragorn and Haldir stopped speaking to look at her. Boromir was already opening his mouth to object. Even Gimli had stopped his grumbling about elves to give her a dubious glance. "You're quest will only get more dangerous from here, and it would benefit you to have someone with a healer's gift around."  
"Beneficial as it might be, our need is not so great as to place you in unnecessary danger." Aragorn, ever the diplomat, said calmly.  
"Do you not all go forth into 'unnecessary' danger because no one else was brave enough to do so? You could just as easily have returned to your homes, and fought there as you must, instead of seeking out trouble by toting Sauron's ring to Mount Doom."

"That is different," Gimli stated rather petulantly.

"How so? You do what you feel is right. I am only doing the same. So long as I accept the challenges of this journey who are you to naysay me?" Knowing that if Aragorn was won over to her cause, the others would have no choice but to acquiesce, she looked to the rightful king. "Your party will need my skills soon. That I promise you."  
"Alright Lady, if that is truly your desire, you are welcome to join us."  
"Nay Aragorn, this is madness," Boromir protested.  
"Don't worry so much Boromir. I am able to take care of myself. Now if you all will excuse me, I must go pack if we are leaving in the morning."

***

Morna had been traveling for days now, unsure of exactly where she was heading, only aware that she must go south. She'd woken up on the riverbank with a migraine the size of Montana. The uruk-hai were missing but then again so was Reiyna. After saying a quick prayer for her friend she'd gotten moving. This time she reached out with her gifts for miles around, ever watchful for danger. If there was even a hint that orcs or uruk-hai had been in an area she avoided it or passed through quickly. Her southern tread eventually led her into a wood that somehow seemed different. There was a vast deal of magic here, of history, and something other. She had come to Lothlorien.

Her feet took her where they would and the birds greeted her with trills. A peace settled over Morna like she had not known in months. Even with Reiyna missing and the world in jeopardy she was calm. She hoped Kasi had drawn the same peace of mind from this place. She felt them then, drawing closer. The animals gave her warning and reassurance at the same time. Without hesitation she raised her arms out to her sides and spoke aloud.

"I mean no harm elves of Lothlorien. I seek only two friends, one of whom is residing in your wood." Drawn bows circled her and Morna fought the urge to attack, to save herself.

"And who are you," began a voice as the elf moved past his brethren to stand before her. Sharp blue eyes looked her up and down briskly as if assessing how great a threat she could be.

"My name is Morna. My friend Kasi should have been brought here some time ago. If she is still within the wood it is imperative I speak with her."

"You were not headed toward Caras Galadhon where your friend would dwell."

"I don't claim to be familiar with these woods, and the animals I speak with know only their small part of it." Slightly frustrated Morna continued with a sigh. "Could you please at least tell me if Kasi is here? A mutual friend may be in trouble and she deserves to know." Though his expression did not change, Morna swore she saw the elf's eyes soften just slightly.

"You're friend was amongst us, but she has decided to travel on with the company bearing Sauron's ring."

"Which way did they head?" The bows had lowered as they spoke on some invisible signal from their leader, as she guessed he was.

"You would follow them? They head towards danger."

"I do not abandon my friends, and if Kasi went with them she does so to help where she may. Perhaps together we can find Reiyna. If not I will see them safe and move on." The elf's eyes did not leave her own as he called out to one of his men. He had the courtesy to speak in Common so that she would understand.

"Orophin take what you might need and escort the Lady to Caras Galadhon. She should speak with the Lady Galadriel." The elf nodded his head in understanding and left them for a few moments. Turning back to her the leader explained further. "With luck the Lady of Lothlorien will be able to tell you how to find your friends." Morna nodded her thanks but a stray though nagged at her.

"If I may ask, are you the one called Haldir?" The elf nodded bemusedly.

"How is it you know my name Lady?" She offered him a wry grin.

"That is a long story, and one I have no time to tell at present, nor you to hear." Orophin had returned. "Thank you for help. I truly appreciate it. Take care Marchwarden." With that she walked away. Part of her wondered what fate had in store for the elf she'd just spoken to. A niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach said it was nothing good. When she turned back some yards away the elves had once more blended in to their wood.

The walk through Lothlorien with Orophin was pleasant. Here was an elf with a sense of humor and a friendly smile, though his eyes were ever watchful of their surroundings even deep within his own territory.

"So how do you know of my brother? Has word spread so far of the fearsome and frigid Marchwarden?"

"I've yet to hear anyone call him fearsome, present company excluded."

"I see you left the term frigid out of your denials," he quipped.

"You should be nicer to your own brother," she admonished.

"Ah, but you should hear what he says about me." Morna laughed.

"Do you know anything about my friend Kasi or why she came here?" Orophin shook his head.

"I was patrolling the Southern border when she arrived. Though I saw her twice in the company of my friends, I was never properly introduced. I had heard she'd suffered through a great trial and was brought here to heal."

"That's true enough. Kasi and I, along with our friends, are not originally from Middle Earth. The sorcerer Saruman ripped us from our own world to enslave us. Kasi's gift of empathy left her raw and tortured even after we escaped Isengard." The elf's pace in no way altered yet she saw him shoot her a concerned look.

"She was not the only one hurting I expect. Yet you and the rest of your company did not join her here." It was more question than statement.

"There were important tasks we needed to see to. I have yet to fulfill mine. I'll rest once this war is over, I'm home, or I'm dead. As for how I knew your brother's name, in my world your own is but a story. I have a small bit of knowledge because of that, though it was not a tale I knew well."

"And can you tell me the end to this war Lady Morna, or what will become of the elves of Middle Earth?" His feigned disinterest didn't fool her. Morna sighed.

"Not really, the story is not an exact replica of this world. My presence alone proves that much. I will tell you to have hope for the future." Her guide nodded then stopped her on a ridge. A smile grew on his face as he waved a hand out at the land before them.

"Here Lady is our destination. Welcome to Caras Galadhon." Morna could only stare in wonder at the sight before her. Orophin motioned for her to follow and they made their way down into the city. The mellorn trees were larger than she had ever expected, no book or movie could do them justice. The winding pathways of the city passed between the massive roots of the trees. It was unlike anything Morna had ever seen and part of her wished to stay there forever. She was led up the sets of platforms and stairs that wrapped around one tree until she stood before two elves she could easily name. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel met her with neutral expressions and kind words of greeting. She instantly missed the more open ways of Orophin.

_You have come a long way to face me Morna._ The Lady's voice in her head was soft and melodic like water bubbling down a brook. Lord Celeborn excused himself at this point, and Morna was left alone with Galadriel in her mind.

_I have yet further to go My Lady_. She replied in kind.

_You wish to ensure your friends safety and aid those of us who call this world home. Would you still wish to do so if it meant that your own world would be lost to you?_ Morna sucked in a breadth but never lowered her eyes from where they had risen to meet the Lady of the wood. She nodded even as a part of her very heart and soul wailed in agony.

_You still wish to continue. Your loyalty is admirable_.

_I simply do what's right_. She countered.

_Then we will gladly aid you daughter of Man. Rest now, in the boughs of Caras Galadhon. In a few days time an army will leave this city to join men in one final battle as allies. You will go with them_.

_Thank you Lady_

Morna noticed little as an elleth led her to a different abode and an empty bed. She was not going home and neither were the others. Galadriel had all but said as much. Yet, she found oddly enough that her pain was not quite so great as she had expected. Sleep claimed her, silencing her thoughts for a time.


	8. Entirely Too Bold

To my dear sweet reviewers all concerned for our pointy-eared Marchwarden I say, wait. I'm all but jumping about in my seat with an need to answer your question, but waiting is best. Beyond that, enjoy the chapter.

Tension hung heavy in the air. Horses stood still, skin trembling in anticipation, while their riders waited for the signal from their prince. Theodred sat tall and proud in the saddle. His helmed head was turned in the direction of the woods and Reiyna knew he was seeking her out. She stepped from the shadows of the trees for a brief moment to wave farewell. Her gesture was returned and then the call to arms rang out. If all went well, their plan would save more than one life today. She, however, would not be there to see it. Her destination lay behind the lines of battle. Reiyna began making her way towards Isengard, even as the sound of many hooves upon the ground sounded behind her. The Rohirrim were galloping into battle.

Reiyna heard them before she saw the uruk-hai. Quickly she scaled a tree and waited high above as scores of the monsters ran by. Without hesitation she began to move amongst the trees. Today the creatures below were too focused on another prey to pay her any attention or sniff her out. It seemed the number of uruk-hai and orcs was endless as they bounded past. Yet, she knew that couldn't be true. Concern for those she'd left behind made her freeze. Reiyna frowned at her own indecision. She wouldn't be much help in that battle, the best thing she could do for all would be to continue on to Isengard and keep an eye on Saruman. She didn't even have a horse for crying out loud. Her mare was some distance off, out of harm's way. Yet, even as her mind flew over all the reasons not too, Reiyna found herself turning back around and calling to the clouds over head. No storm would mar the sky this day but it was the electricity she pulled from the clouds above, the very possibility of lightning. The air around her began to cackle and part of Reiyna realized that her entire body stung.

She found the battle easily and entered the same way. An orc spotted her and charged. She dodged his axe and reached out to touch his arm. A pulse went through him and he was dead before he hit the ground. All around her was chaos, yet she felt calm as she wove through the battle killing those that had once tortured her with but a touch. Her eyes found Theodred in the thick of the fight, he and his guard surrounded on all sides. They seemed to be alright for the present, but help was needed. She ducked under swinging blades and tangled limbs to reach the prince's side.

"Pull back!" Theodred never took his eyes from their target as he shook his head. Exasperated, Reiyna moved before horse and rider to disperse of the charging uruk-hai. She slapped her hands about his blade as it swung downwards and watched him flail. Turning back to the pale face of the prince she tried once more.

"I did not waste hours of my life planning this battle to see you screw it up. Pull back Theodred!" This time the man nodded.

"Sound the horn and move back," he told the rider to his right. The Rohirrim began retreating. As the forces of Saruman's army grew and encircled the Rohirrim, Reiyna felt the fear begin to overtake her current rage. The magic bled out of her in that moment and suddenly she was a sitting duck. A hard tug from above wrenched her from where she stood and pulled her up behind an armored body.

"That was quite a show my Lady Reiyna. Remind me to never truly anger you." Theodred commented even as he bashed at the head of a foe, his horse backing slowly all the while.

"What would be the fun in that?"

They were pushed back further and further, while Theodred and his leaders called for their men to hold steady. Many were falling along with the uruk-hai and orcs. Reiyna could only watch from her seat and try to kick at any who came too near. Eventually she was able to jump into the saddle of another horse who'd lost its rider to death. The spare sword, however, had remained tied to the saddle. She withdrew it from its sheath quickly.

Then she heard it. The sound of war cries and thundering hooves rang out behind them. Eomer and his hidden forces were coming to join them. They had delayed the march on the ford for a day until Eomer could be informed of the new battle plan. Obviously the message had gotten through. Theodred gave a shout of his own and began to fight with renewed vigor. The call of an enraged orc answered. This one was larger than most, and Reiyna felt her blood chill at the sight. Theodred urged his mount forward, and the two combatants squared off. Eomer grabbed her shoulder briefly, startling her.

"Fall back Lady. I will see to my cousin and his men." She saw that he'd cleared a path for her to ride out of the fray.

"Save him Eomer," she wasn't sure if that was a request or a command. The general nodded and rode on. She turned her mount and moved farther from the heart of the battle. Wielding such magic had tired her greatly and she was of no use at present. It was a smiling Erkenbrand who dispensed of his opponent by way of decapitation and angled his horse to walk beside her own.

"Come Reiyna, I believe you could use a drink. This day is nearly over, with the Rohirrim as the victors."

"Why is it you men of Rohan always try to ply me with liquor?" She barely heard his laughter but allowed him to urge her mount to a faster pace. Once a good distance from the fighting he dismounted and turned around, sword drawn, to face the way they'd come.

"Remain in the saddle Lady Reiyna, but feel free to sleep if you wish. Should any troublemakers have followed us, they will have my steel to contend with."

"I'm all aquiver in fear." She replied glibly. Her eyes were already closing and she felt exhaustion take her away.

***

When next she opened her eyes the sun had moved past its zenith. It was afternoon and the ground beneath her was moving. No, not the ground, she was on a horse. Yet she wasn't sitting astride as she had been when she'd fallen asleep. Her legs were thrown over one side and she lay curled up against an armor covered chest. At least her captor didn't smell bad enough to be an orc. Pushing herself away from the warm body she looked up into dancing blue eyes.

"Awake at last. We thought you'd sleep all the way back to my father's hall." Theodred was looking down at her and she could only gape.

"You lived then?"

"So it would seem, thanks to my cousin's skill and interference. It took two of us to take down that beast." Her brain was still playing catch up. The look in the prince's eye said he could guess her thoughts.

"You didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily did you? I am a hard man to be free of."

"Or you are just too hard-headed and stubborn to die."

"That too, most certainly."

"Well now that I'm awake, could you find me a horse of my own please?"

"In a while Lady Reina. First perhaps you could tell me just how it is you killed those creatures with but a touch? My men might be safest with you here so that I may keep an eye on you." There was a teasing and light-hearted air about his words that kept her from getting too defensive.

"I told you I had a gift. Mine revolves around weather: storms and wind, etc. I absorbed lightning from the clouds in the sky I guess you could say. I didn't even know if it would work. I've never done that before."

"So you thought it best to test your theory in the middle of a battle? That is rather bold."

"It helped didn't it?"

"That it did." Silence grew for a while before the prince spoke again. "I hope, that by your participation earlier you meant to give up your journey to Isengard. If not, you have already traveled quite a few miles in the wrong direction."

"Isengard will have to wait. I think Rohan needs help more than I need to see what the sorcerer is up to."

"Oh she of little faith," Theodred teased.

"Keep laughing prince and see what happens. Orcs and uruk-hai aren't the only ones I can give a jolt to."

"Now don't go harming me before I have a chance to thank you. You are the reason I yet live Reiyna. You have my deepest gratitude. If I can in any way help you merely say the word." Her answer was immediate and her tone decisive.

"A horse, as in I would like a horse of my own, not solely for this ride but to keep."

"If that is all you wish I'll give you a herd of horses once this war has ended. For we are at war now I think." Reiyna heaved a sigh.

"I am never getting out of this saddle am I?"

"Not any time soon, with the spare mounts carrying the wounded."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"If by 'this' you mean all of your squirming and blushing then yes I am."

"I am not blushing," she rebuked.

"As I am the one watching your face I think it is my opinion we'll trust."

"I should have let them have you."

"But you didn't and now you must face your decision."

"How long, until we get where we're going?"

"Oh a good long while," Theodred replied in a reassuring tone. Reiyna glared and felt a tendril of her power reach out. The prince's surprised yelp at the slight shock set her to smirking. She raised an eyebrow at the prince's glare then settled back into his chest and closed her eyes. If she was stuck here, she might as well make the most of it and catch some Zs. And so the Rohirrim went on.

***

They hadn't been on the road more than a few days when trouble struck. Kasi had tried to hint at such an occurrence at the beginning of her time with the fellowship so they were not overly surprised by the uruk-hai that attacked. Still there were more uruk-hai than members of their strange company and they were hard pressed. Kasi had learned the very basics of blade wielding amongst the elves but allowed herself to be kept behind Gimli's axe and Legolas' bow. She noticed Boromir defending one of the hobbits. Kasi felt her heart stutter as an arrow pierced Boromir near his heart. His hobbit charge bolted away as an uruk-hai warrior moved past the wounded lord from Gondor. Ducking under Legolas' raised arm, she made her way to Boromir who still fought even as he swayed. Kasi gave an outraged yell as she faced off with three opponents to protect the fallen warrior. Aragorn joined her before their friend, distracting the enemy.

"I can heal him Aragorn," she shouted above the din.

"Do what you can Lady," the ranger replied. She nodded.

"Hello again," Kasi offered the fallen Lord with a bright smile. Her hands ran feather light over his wounds as she called to the power deep within herself. She could also feel his emotions there kept away from her by such a thin wall. Legolas must have drawn near and was shielding her from the man's agony. For it was the elf, she realized now, whose presence kept others' emotions at bay when her own shields failed her in times of duress, like the current moment. "Let's see if we can't patch you up." A gauntleted hand fell over hers and she looked up into piercing eyes.

"This is too dangerous. Run for cover and I will hold them off." Kasi snorted.

"Spoken like a typical he-man. I am more than capable of seeing to my own safety thank you. Something you seemed to have failed in if you don't mind me saying so. I'm also old enough to make my own decisions." A frown creased her brow. "Now don't talk, it will only sap your strength and distract me from my work." Yet even as she spoke her magic seeped into the man as a golden light, already beginning to mend the severed blood vessels, organs, and tissues. One of the valves of his heart had been nicked and that was her greatest concern. She wouldn't be able to heal him fully here but she could certainly keep him from dying if she put her mind to it. Battle raged all around them but Kasi saw only the man before her and the daunting task ahead. Boromir kept watch though he had only a dagger within reach should their enemies get past the others.

***

Kasi felt a hand upon her shoulder offering her someone else's energy. Tempted as she was to use it, she pulled back instead and opened her eyes. The power to channel another's life force was not something to play with or grow accustomed to. Four concerned males stared at her.

"I'm perfectly fine and he will live. Though they'll be no running tonight. Tomorrow I can finish the healing once I have rested."

"They've taken the hobbits." Gimli's words were expected but still stung.

"Then we simply take them back."

"We have a journey to continue," Boromir reminded her.

"Without the ring bearer," she asked. "Not likely. Frodo has continued on and that is his decision. The others were taken from you by force."

"Then we will try to save our friends." Legolas said. She turned to Aragorn, awaiting his decision. The ranger nodded.

"We can do no other than aid our small allies." She grinned.

"Alright then, let's get going." She moved to rise and the blackness came up to greet her. Elf and ranger alike caught her.

"I will carry her. Head in the direction of the Uruk-hai and see if you can find a safe place to rest," Aragorn told Legolas. The elf nodded and moved off. Boromir was rising slowly from the ground, his face still pale and drawn.

"It is good to see you walking," Aragorn noted.

"It's good to see you breathing," Gimli corrected. The three set out with a sleeping Kasi in their midst.


	9. Inappropriate Presents

So I'm an impatient she-author that loves to post new chapters often. I don't think I will actually work on my two planned projects until this is completely up. There are some word choices in this chapter I was entirely happy with, but it works for me. Also, that's a slight plot shift that makes itself known (or is hinted at) beginning with this chapter. It was a somewhat last minute decision when I was writing this story, and the transition from draft 1 to draft 2 was not completely smooth. Now that I've warned you, Enjoy!

***

The next few days were hers to do with as she pleased. Morna wandered all over the city of Caras Galadhon on the first day, learning its ins and outs. The elves were always courteous and willing to help should she need anything or have any questions. She found a field used for archery practice on the edge of the city and watched the wardens who were not on patrol hone their skills. Orophin was there as well and even offered her a chance to test his bow. She declined; well aware she'd currently be unable to do such a weapon justice. Yet it surprised her when another elf brought forth a smaller bow. That first attempt was laughable but she enjoyed it none the less.

When not within the city she allowed herself to amble about in the woods. The animals never minded her company, and she felt safe here in Lorien. Her mind was plagued by worries and fears only at night as she lay down to sleep, but then the wind brushing past her window or the sound of elven voices would soothe her as she drifted off. She awoke on the fourth day before dawn and dressed in a simple tunic and pants gifted to her by the Lady Galadriel. Dresses weren't practical for the journey before her. She walked out into the streets of Caras Galadhon and found Orophin waiting for her. A gray stallion stood beside him.

"Lord Celeborn picked your mount himself. He is called Aranithil. You would say perhaps Moon King."

"Please give Lord Celeborn my thanks." Orophin nodded and then signaled for her to mount.

"If you will follow me my Lady." There was no teasing smile today. Orophin was leading her to where the army prepared for departure. She knew he must be worried, as it was his brother leading the elves into the coming battle. Perhaps he was a bit frustrated as well, having been ordered to remain in Lothlorien and serve as temporary replacement for Haldir.

Morna thought to speak but words failed her. What could she say? 'Don't worry a few of your brothers in arms might survive'. Better yet, 'There's no guarantee your brother will die for this cause.' It was a nightmare no matter how she looked at it. She heaved an internal sigh. They turned a bend and suddenly the armed force was before her. Each elf was garbed in armor and riding cloak with bow in hand and sword strapped to their hip. She was awed and sobered by the site. A hand on her heel caught her attention. Orophin was watching her with Haldir close by him.

"You'll find a farewell gift of my own in your saddlebags. I dare say my brother will not approve, but they seemed reasonable considering what you will face and your current abilities with a bow." There was almost a teasing note to that last bit.

"Yes won't you all be sad to see me go? You look so much better when compared with my lack of skill readily on display." The elf shook his head.

"Fare thee well Morna. May the Valar keep you safe."

"The same to you Orophin. Thank you for everything." With a short bow and a nod to his brother her newfound friend was gone. She was left in silence with the Marchwarden. He was certainly dressed for battle, in well polished armor and a red cloak.

"Are you ready to be off Lady Morna?"

"Whenever you are," she replied. So she rode in the front of the procession of elves. Voices rose in a bittersweet song of farewell and hope for a swift homecoming. She spotted the rulers of the wood and bowed her head respectfully. Before she could forget, she opened her saddlebag to find Orophin's gift. Four, elf-forged daggers lay within the bag. She raised one to the light and admired it. A mumbled comment from her left caused her to turn her head. The Marchwarden raised an eyebrow at her. It was obvious he did not approve of his brother's present just as Orophin had predicted. She grinned cheekily and put the dagger back in her saddlebag, for now. In too short a time they were free of both the city and the very wood of Lothlorien itself. She was once more on the road, heading toward an unknown fate.

***

Their search for the hobbits hadn't gone well at all. Everyone was a bit disheartened and weary from their non-stop traveling. Kasi knew that if it were not for her healing abilities her feet would have been raw flesh by this point. She was not used to such treks and, willing though she might be, it took adjusting to. Legolas had scouted ahead that morning as they continued East towards Isengard. Kasi wondered if perhaps they'd run into the girls once they reached their destination. For all she knew her two friends could decide to save Merry and Pippin themselves. It would be rather like them to at least attempt such a rescue, for a chance to get back at those who had tortured them as much as to save the two innocent hobbits. Something tapped her elbow. Legolas stood at her side offering his waterskin.

"It's clean so long as you don't mind drinking after a dwarf." She smiled and nodded her thanks, taking a deep drink. The water was refreshing and she felt a bit more like her usual self as she returned the skin to its owner. Boromir and Aragorn moved ahead of them, eyes taking in everything. Gimli was just a few steps behind her grumbling at Legolas' jest.

"Thank you."

"Not at all," the elf replied. His usual stoic appearance seemed off somehow. "We have gone a great distance in just a few days time and your gifts make the journey that much harder. Are you faring well?" Ah so that was it. She shouldn't be surprised that it was Legolas who asked after her health. He was very perceptive.

"I'm surviving. I'll admit this isn't a walk in the park, but I'm not about to stop. As for my gift," she shrugged. "The Lady Galadriel helped me a great deal though I wasn't with her for very long. It helps that you are here as well." The elf frowned at this.

"I don't understand."

"It's something I realized when you all came to Lothlorien. You serve as a...buffer between me and the emotions of others. Galadriel can do much the same though she must concentrate for it to happen. I first sensed it at Rivendell but believed it was from another source." Legolas' eyes glanced at the men ahead of them then back to her. "It's a gift that suits your personality well though. You are calming and so it makes sense that your presence would calm or restrain the emotions of those around you. So thank you, for that as well, Legolas of Mirkwood. You have been helping me all this time and you did not even realize." She offered the elf a grin which he eventually returned, along with a bow from the waist.

"I am glad to be of service Lady Kasi."

"Just Kasi please." Suddenly Legolas turned away from her and ran to the two men leading them. Gimli moved to walk beside her.

"Trouble's coming I'd wager." Kasi looked to the South where blurs where taking shape.

"Or an unexpected aid," she put forth. The blurs were becoming more distinct now, showing several riders on their galloping mounts. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas moved to where she stood with Gimli. Her four male companions took up positions all around her and she sighed. Nice as the chivalrous gesture might be, she did not need to be protected like some princess in a tower. The riders circled around them. One removed his helm to peer down at them.

"Who are you and what business do you have in Rohan?"

"We are merely passing through on the way to Isengard. Two of our number have been taken by the uruk-hai." The man's eyebrow rose at Aragorn's words.

"Would these companions be halflings?"

"You've seen them?"

"Briefly," the man agreed. His eyes landed on Kasi and held. "My Lady you head to Isengard as well?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What you happen to know the Lady Reiyna?" Kasi moved around Aragorn to face the rider.

"You've met Reiyna?" The rider grinned.

"Not only have I met her Lady, but she has been adopted into my family. I am honored to call her sister-kin now."

"Who are you?"

"Erkenbrand, at your service Lady. Your friend has been a boon to the kingdom of Rohan and waits for you now in the home of Theoden King." Boromir and Aragorn shot her questioning looks and she shrugged softly in reply.

"Perhaps we should stop there then?" It was more request than suggestion but her companions seemed willing enough.

"As the Lady Reiyna was meant to be at Isengard it is best we meet with her and see what changed her plans." Kasi agreed with Aragorn. Erkenbrand hadn't mentioned Morna at all. That didn't bode well.

"Then let us away. I am afraid we have no spare mounts at this time, but you are welcome to ride behind my men should you so choose."

"Your offer is appreciated." Aragorn replied. Kasi took Erkenbrand's hand and sat behind his saddle. Gimli grumbled as he was thrown up behind a member of the Rohirrim by Boromir. The other three situated themselves and they were off, albeit not at a gallop. All they needed was Gimli falling off and threatening the Rohirrim with his axe.

Their destination was a great wooden monstrosity of a home that reminded Kasi of the old Viking lodges she'd read about back on Earth. The air was chilled and heavy around the place, and as they drew near a banner blew free in the breeze and landed in the mud. Kasi knew what that meant, and she watched as Aragorn took note of the bit of decorated cloth. They dismounted before the great doors and were led in by Erkenbrand as his men saw to the horses. The sight that met Kasi's eyes upon entering made her stomach turn. The man upon the throne looked ancient and near death. He sat hunched over with his hands curled into the arms of his throne and his eyes staring blankly ahead. A young woman stood to one side of his dais and a beady eyed little man stood on the other.

"Majesty, honored guests have come to greet you in your home," Erkenbrand began.

"Stop," the greasy man replied from his place beside the throne. "Who are you to invite such guests into the home of our King without his permission?"

"He is Erkenbrand, my trusted general, and who are you Worm, to question the authority I have granted him?" The voice was a whip through the hall as a young man appeared from a side entrance. His hair was a dark gold and his eyes a sky blue. Kasi wondered who he could be. He didn't seem old enough to be Eomer. The advisor bowed his head in a mocking gesture of supplication.

"My Lord Theodred, I was unaware you had done such. In truth I was unaware you would join us this day after your trials in the East."

"Trials I am certain you sought to make worse," Theodred replied. A figure appeared at his side and Kasi's eyes grew wide. Reiyna had noticed her as well and the two began walking across the hall.

"Halt, do not come any closer to his Majesty."

"Oh can it," Reiyna retorted. Kasi hugged her friend hard. Reiyna returned the hug as Theodred spoke once again.

"This is the companion you were seeking I presume?" Reiyna's face grew tense.

"No, this is another friend. Kasi allow me to introduce Prince Theodred, son of Theoden King." Kasi nodded politely to the man and then raised an eyebrow at Reiyna. Her friend faced her without trepidation.

"Don't think to lecture me Kas. I'm not entirely heartless, and that's Boromir behind you, so I am not the only guilty party here." Kasi grinned.

"True enough," she conceded. "But what happened to Morna?"

"Later," Reiyna promised and ushered her to stand beside the present members of the fellowship. The worm began ranting again and claiming several acts of treason and other high crimes against the fellowship, Theodred, Eomer, and most everyone else in the room. It took Gandalf's dramatic entrance and a blast of magic to silence the fiend and release the spell on Theoden. Kasi loved watching the awed and unbelieving looks on the faces of her four male companions as their lost mentor stood before them. He was Gandalf the White now, and Heaven help the slug who would dare challenge him. Wormtongue slithered off with his tail between his legs.

While Theoden was being informed of all that he had missed the girls slipped away to talk. Reiyna caught Kasi up on how she and Morna had been separated and Theodred's victory at the Ford if Isen. In return Kasi told her friend about her time amongst the elves and saving Boromir's life. Reiyna sighed at the end of the telling.

"I'm jealous of the elves but you can keep Boromir." There was no real vitriol in her statement so Kasi decide simply to tease and not argue.

"Of course, why would you want a Lord when you can have a Prince?" Reiyna hit her lightly for that and then both laughed. That was how Eowyn found them some time later, talking and relaxing in the sitting room. They were being called down to dinner it seemed. The hall was lively that night as the Prince and King were both healthy and in attendance. Eomer had even snuck in after the platters of food had been set out and seated himself amongst their company. Aragorn's joke about female dwarves and their beards nearly cost Kasi her sip of wine though she'd known it was coming. All in all it was a pleasant dinner in which the coming trials were mentioned little. Tomorrow, Kasi knew, they'd go right back to focusing on the war with Sauron. Helm's Deep filled her thoughts that night as she lay in bed, and her dreams were far from wholesome.


	10. Beneath the Stars

Hey guys and gals...though I shall assume it's msotly gals reading this. Hope ya'll are enjoying thus far. So here's the next installment. However since it ends at an inopportune place I will not make you wait long for the following chapter. Enjoy

***

The elves had been marching for days straight now without seeming to tire. Morna rode along the columns at Aranithil's whims. The stallion's thoughts always brought a smile to her face, and she was grateful to Lord Celeborn for finding her such a friend. The elves certainly broke any remaining delusions she'd have of them being uptight that first day on the road. They sang at intervals as they moved, depending on the territory they crossed. They laughed and joked amongst each other and invited her to join in their merrymaking. At night when the marching had ceased a few would help her practice her knife skills or teach her words in Sindarin. She held a great respect for these warriors who were marching off to battle. They realized the likelihood of their own demise and yet found within themselves the ability to enjoy their remaining time in the world. For Morna it was a humbling lesson.

The Marchwarden was perhaps one of the few who remained tense throughout their travels. She wondered if this was because he worried for his men or for himself. On the last night of their sojourn together she received her answer. It was well after midnight and yet Morna couldn't sleep. Their imminent arrival at Helm's Deep plagued her mind. With an irritated huff she rose from her bedroll, intent on going to visit with Aranithil.

Most of the elves were resting now, storing up energy for the long day and night to come. Those awake nodded politely as she passed them on her way to the edge of the camp, where her steed stood dozing with one hind hoof cocked. The gray's ears pricked forward at the sound of her footsteps, so loud in comparison to those of the elves. He wuffled a greeting and butted her gently with his great head. She ran a hand down his arched neck. Tomorrow night there would be no place for him along the battlements. Somehow she got the feeling her loyal steed would not be happy about that fact. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A blonde figure was moving away from the camp and into the night. She was surprised to realize the figure was Haldir. With a last pat to Aranithil, Morna followed the Marchwarden's path. It wasn't polite but her curiosity was piqued. She found him leaning against a great oak tree. He had to have heard her approach from where he stood, yet the elf did not acknowledge her presence. Instead he continued gazing up at the stars in silence. There was a slight difference in him tonight. Haldir's face was free of its impassive facade. There was no dramatic expression upon his features, just an openness Morna had never before seen. He looked thoughtful and yet burdened. It was a rather sobering sight.

"You should be abed Lady. It would do you good to rest before the coming trials."

"I could say the same to you, but I think neither of us is in a mood to heed the other's advice."

"True enough," the elf agreed with a rare wry grin on his face. "Is it thoughts of your coming reunion with your friends that keeps you from rest then?"

"Partially, but I'm more concerned about the battle itself."

"You are not required to partake in this battle. There is no reason for you to fear."

"When we first met, I told you I would see my friends safe. That hasn't changed. The only way to ensure their safety is to deal with threats like the one awaiting us at Helm's Deep." She paused and then a thoughtful grin spread over her face. "Now I find that I have even more friends who need looking after, one of whom would be most distraught if I didn't put his gifts to good use."

"Orophin was wrong to offer you such tokens as a farewell."

"No, he simply understood the path that lay before me and wished to help. I'm no little girl Haldir to expect flowers and a pony ride for presents. Daggers and a warhorse are far more practical and sincere gifts. Did you truly think I would ride alongside you all this way and then shirk from danger? I'm not so cowardly as that."

"It is not a question of bravery but of necessity."

"Then let's talk of necessity. Even with your forces joining those at Helm's Deep this battle will be brutal and at some points, seemingly, a lost cause. Ever able-bodied individual will be needed. I am not Kasi with an ability to heal. Nor am I Reiyna who can use the weather against her opponents. I cannot expect animals to charge blindly into slaughter to save men. So the only choice left to me is to fight with my own two hands. If my presence saves even one life I will be happy."

"And if it is your own life that is lost?"

"Then I will die knowing I did the right thing."

"I can see why my brother enjoys your company."

"The feeling is mutual. Your company, I must say, is far less daunting than he'd have me believe." It was a joke meant to lighten the mood and it appeared to work. The Marchwarden smiled softly.

"Yes, I am quite the intimidating brute so he tells me. If one took his words for fact I would surely be more fearsome than Sauron himself."

"Well you are at least whole in form, certainly more daunting than one eye, no matter its size."

They stood together in silence for a time after that.

"So many stars in the heavens and I know them each by name as I know those who serve under me. I wonder if come the morrow there will be fewer stars as there will be fewer of my company?" Haldir's words were altogether unguarded, and for Morna, unexpected. Not sure just how to deal with this new side of her present company she remained quiet for a time. When she did act it was to step closer to the elf and speak.

"If anything there will be more I think. It is thought by many cultures in my world that the most honorable and noble of warriors is placed in the sky as a star after their passing. However, I think the number will be less than you might fear."

"You know this for a fact?"

"No, but I have hope, and that is all one can do." Haldir did not reply, merely studied her for a long time before gazing back up at the stars. Eventually she left him to his thoughts. She returned to where Aranithil now lay with his legs tucked under him, and rested herself against his side. She slept then, and if she dreamed, she remembered it not at all when she woke.

***

Kasi stood on the wall listening to the conversation amongst the others. Reiyna and Theodred were discussing the pros and cons of her bringing in a storm. It would surely blind their enemies and make it hard for them to move quickly in sludge but it'd also blind those defending the keep. In the end the storm began rolling in on its own and Reiyna was given free rein to bend it to her will. Kasi herself would soon go to sit with many of the women waiting to heal those that would be wounded. Something in the night caught her attention. She turned to stare out at the land and at once felt elated and terrified. She spun around to silence the others.

"Listen!" There in the distance a horn could be heard. Legolas came to stand beside her.

"That is no orc horn." Then Aragorn was on the move demanding the gate be raised. Kasi and the others followed. She waited on the stairs hardly breathing as the columns of warriors carrying bows marched in. There hoods were pulled back and Haldir stood at the front of them. The Marchwarden stopped before king Theoden and spoke.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," he began. Yet Kasi had already turned her attention to the rider trailing behind the elves. The hood of the dark, green cloak fell back and Kasi gave a shout. Reiyna followed her gaze and the two girls ran past the columns of elves. Morna smiled as she gracefully swung out of the saddle. The three young women embraced and laughed even amidst the pre-battle gloom.

"So you've been partying with the elves all this time. You scheming wench I was worried." Reiyna teased.

"Oh don't listen to her," Kasi insisted. "She's been adopted into the Rohirrim and prancing about on that mare of hers, with a prince on her arm no less."

"Says the girl making eyes at," Reiyna began.

"Ladies," Morna finally interrupted to get a word in with a laugh. "If you haven't noticed, we're being watched." Her friends turned to find the men along the walls staring at them curiously. Kasi and Reiyna both turned bright red when they realized which men were in ear shot. Morna shot Aragorn and Haldir an apologetic look.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." Yet even as the Marchwarden once more took up his speech, Morna felt her stomach drop. She'd hoped his fate would not lead him here. The book never mentioned his death, but she could well remember watching him die during the film. As a child it had brought her close to tears. Now, having spent days with the elf on the road and having seen him with his wardens, she was all the more concerned. Here was a true and honest individual willing to lay down his life. Reiyna looked over at her and Morna could only avert her eyes from that knowing gaze. These elves, so many of them would die along with their human allies tonight. Haldir was just one more of many, but she was so very sick of seeing good people perish!

***

Reiyna was relieved to see her friend once more. She and Kasi both had been growing more anxious that there was no news of Morna. Her arrival with the elves had been a pleasant surprise even in the face of battle. Now a drizzle had begun that would become a downpour in less than half an hour. Kasi was talking animatedly with Legolas as Boromir strode forward and offered to escort her into the keep proper. With a final wave to all those gathered Kasi left the rampart. Morna and Reiyna met her at the foot of the wall's stairs.

"Give 'em Hell." The healer demanded.

"Oh I like that motivational speech, short and sweet." Morna laughed.

"Remind me again why everyone thinks you're the angel?" Reiyna's question just earned her a wink from the dirty-blonde as she strode away. Theoden King cornered the two women as they topped the rampart.

"Will you not go down to the keep as well? This is not an appropriate task for females."

"Nor is it an appropriate task for young boys yet they are here too are they not?" Morna calmly reminded the monarch.

"Do not forget also that it was I, a female, who saved your own flesh and blood. Who's to say my assistance will not be needed again?" Reiyna added. Theodred, having seen the trio arguing moved closer to draw his father's attention to other matters. He nodded ever so slightly to the two young women before pulling Theoden away. The two friends moved along the ramparts stopping near to Legolas and Gimli bantering as per usual. Reiyna's focus was on the skies now. Erkenbrand and several of the Rohirrim moved to surround the general's adopted sister and Morna. The rider who'd taken such good care of her friend offered Morna a sword.

"It is not something you are accustomed to perhaps, but I cannot accept you going into battle with naught but knives to protect you." Morna bobbed her head in thanks. Seeing that Reiyna would be well looked after she moved on. Aragorn was amongst the elven archers now as the rain began to grow in intensity. She remained off to the side, out of their way, yet ever watchful. As the first bolts were notched she sent up a prayer. Far below the opposing army gave hoarse shouts and battle cries. Still Aragorn bid the archers stay their arrows. A member of the Rohirrim pulled her back a few paces in a more protected place along the wall. Together they watched the arrows fly. The battle had begun.


	11. In the Name of Gandalf's Grey Beard!

Hey all. Ok first off, to the several reviewers pleading for Haldir's life....your answer lies within this chapter, right at the beginning actually. To everyone else I am sorry if you wanted gory details of battle with trebuchets, exploding walls, and death tolls...that doesn't happen here. I still hope you enjoy it though. The girls get vocal again and if it's unbelievable, well it is a fanfic. Also please note that 2 words in chapter 8 were corrected. My good friend, and the inspiration for Reiyna, pointed out two errors. She also noted that some of my scenes are slightly different from the book, example: Gandalf's return at Theoden's home or the dwarf joke being at a feast. Sorry for all the die-hard fans out there. Don't hate me. ENJOY!

***

The night drew on and twice she was saved by an arrow or another's blade. Several times the men around her tried to send her into the keep. Still she fought, even after she'd thrown down her sword in frustration and resorted to her knives. Her ears caught Aragorn yelling, though she understood but a few words of the elf tongue, she heard him call Haldir's name. It was the time to retreat but Morna ran in the wrong direction. She was racing death itself as she weaved through the crush of bodies. The uruk-hai warrior was almost upon Haldir, his arm raised to strike. She gave an inhuman shout and threw herself at the beast, dagger tearing into his unprotected throat and stealing away his life, but not before the hulking creature struck her with his arm. Morna went flying and white hot pain engulfed her. Her right leg had impaled itself on a broken spear shaft. The pain immobilized her so she could only watch the fray continue.

Haldir was now prepared to face the attack coming at his side. He quickly dealt with his opponent and moved towards her. Aragorn also appeared though she hadn't seen him moving her way. The true king of Gondor held their enemies at bay while the elf lifted her off the ground. Morna bit her lip so as not to scream in agony. Without a word the three worked their way to the keep. The doors were barred soon after their entrance.

"Now you're ready to come into the Keep? Had you listened, my Lady, you could have been spared such pain." Theoden grumbled.  
"Had I listened, _My Lord_, there would be at least one more of your allies lying dead out there if not more. The pain of that knowledge would have been far worse than this scratch." Haldir set her down before Kasi who just raised an eyebrow.

"A thigh wound Morna? You couldn't go for something small could you?"  
"Well if you're going to do something do it right. I figured the saying worked for being wounded as well." Kasi was already pale and shivering slightly but Morna knew her friend would heal her no matter what she said to deter her. Morna laid her head upon the ground and closed her eyes as her leg was poked and prodded. The spear shaft was still imbedded and she knew what was coming as Kasi spoke again. Her eyes opened once more to see Boromir now alongside Haldir. One knelt on either side of where she lay.  
"Morna," Kasi began.  
"I know Kasi just give me a warning ok?"  
"Promise." Kasi instructed Boromir on how to push out the shaft of wood. She then pressed her on weight down on Morna's legs to hold them still. Haldir's face showed nothing as he leaned down to grip both her shoulders. She felt him lower his head so that his mouth was close to her ear.  
"You faced death itself tonight. Know that you can conquer this as well."  
"Lovely words Haldir and thank you for them, but I fear I am about to disappoint you by crying and maybe even screaming. Your ears will ring if you don't back away."  
"My ears will recover, and this is the least I can do as you saved my life. I am in your debt Morna." She met his gaze briefly.

"Ok Morna, take a deep breath." Closing her eyes she inhaled and felt a wrenching pain as the shaft was pushed forcefully out of her leg. She neither cried nor screamed, because she'd passed out cold.

***

Morna opened her eyes to stare up at the dark, cavernous ceiling of the keep. It took a moment for her to focus beyond that fact. She was warm, and a glance down revealed that someone had thrown a familiar red cloak over her in her sleep. Her leg was lifted off the ground by what appeared to be a saddle blanket. The pain had abated a great deal but she winced as she pushed herself into a sitting position.  
"Careful lass, they've only just finished piecing you back together." Gimli sat to her left, watching her with a friendly gaze.  
"How long was I unaware?"  
"An hour at most, the Lady Kasi has finally given in to sleep. You were quite a sight tonight. I saw you throw down that sword. We'll have to find you an axe." She grinned at the image.  
"That sounds like a plan. May I have some water?"  
"Of course, forgive me. My manners have gone begging with this lot. Now in the halls of my people, there you will find gracious hosts." She sipped from the offered waterskin and listened for a while to Gimli's tales; but eventually she feigned exhaustion and the dwarf left her, having now made certain she would survive. She watched through her eyelashes as the dwarf settled himself down for a nap and then slowly eased the cloak from her person.

Her leg was a mess of improvised bandages. Still, she saw no signs of blood or anything indicating infection. Getting up, proved to be a bit harder than she'd originally thought. The bandages and pain kept her from bending her knee or moving the leg much at all. She finally leaned toward her bad right side and brought her left foot under herself. Using her hands she balanced her weight and pushed herself into a standing position. She nearly toppled in that first moment, trying to keep weight off of her leg.  
"This is why you do not leave a dwarf to see to things." The familiar voice had her carefully spinning on her left foot. She had quite the audience: Reiyna, Theodred, Aragorn, Boromir, and Haldir all shot her looks of disapproval and frustration.  
"You're supposed to be laying down Morna."  
"Seeing as how I've just had a nap, I think you are in more need of a bed than I am. I'll sleep no more Reiyna so let it be."

"Well will you sit at least? You're making me dizzy just watching you jump around." Reiyna shot back. Morna gave her a sheepish grin.  
"I would if I could, trust me." With an irritated snort the other woman took her arm and eased her back into a sitting position.  
"There I am resting, can you all please explain what I've missed?"  
"Besides several attempts by the uruk-hai to break in, nothing special. We're just trying to conserve energy and keep morale up."  
"How's that going then?"  
"About as well as your attempt to walk," Boromir replied.  
"Lovely"  
"We only have to hold out until dawn. Gandalf will return then. It is only a few more hours," Aragorn added.  
"Hours we simply do not have," Theodred replied. All were silent for a moment. Morna could see the strain on the faces of those around her, covered in soot and blood as they might be, the grime hid nothing of their thoughts. Suddenly a thought came to mind, though she was careful not to let her expression get away from her.

"Reiyna is it still raining outside?"  
"On and off," the other replied without thought.  
"Can you keep it steady, heavier even?"  
"I'm a bit tapped out at present. Why are you asking?"  
"I have an idea." The thought passed between them and Reiyna smiled but shook her head.

"Nice a thought as it is, it will never work."  
"Why not?"  
"Even together we are not that powerful, and it's too dangerous. You're not even sure it would work."  
"But we'll never know unless we try."  
"You're already wounded. Do you seriously have a death wish?"  
"No but this could buy us time."  
"What are you two discussing?" Theodred asked. The two turned realizing they'd been ignoring their company.

"I have an idea," Morna began.  
"Which won't work," Reiyna insisted.  
"When did you become the greater cynic of the two of us?" Reiyna refused to reply.  
"Tell us this plan," Aragorn requested.  
"Do you remember that night in Rivendell where we wove magic into our song? I also have an ability, a talent, to speak mind to mind with all creatures. With enough effort I can even force one or two of them to do my bidding." She saw the dawning horror and distrust growing on at least two faces so she hurried on. "Let me make it clear that an animal mind is far different from a human one or an elf's or an orc's etc. That takes a great deal of power and the one time I achieved such I had Ezra's help."

"So what do you mean to do here?"  
"I intend to sing," she stated simply and briefly enjoyed the looks they gave her. "Hear me out please. If I can weave magic into the song and use it to bend their minds I might be able to slow them down for a time. However I need Reiyna to keep the rain coming."  
"Why must it rain?" Aragorn asked. His face betrayed nothing so she had no clue whether he would actually side with her.  
"Because water is an amplifier for sound and magic. I can weave images into that song and in their heads. They will doubt and fear. They will feel tired and sluggish."  
"You have no guarantee it would work." Theodred pointed out.  
"But it couldn't hurt anything now could it?" They all let her words sink in.  
"Tell them the rest Morna." Reiyna's demand made her send the black haired woman a glare.  
"To do this, I must be outside the keep"

Several voices were suddenly assailing her at once. No seemed to be the general consensus. Haldir, she noticed, just continued to study her.  
"You have an idea already do you not?" Everyone quieted at his words.  
"There is one other way to leave this keep, if what I know is true. I can exit and back track. I don't need to be amongst them, just outside where they can hear me. I also am not sure how well I can buffer those in here if I stay within these walls."  
"It's suicide." Boromir stated.  
"I'll go with you." Now everyone was looking at the Marchwarden.

"What?" Reiyna's voice almost squeaked.  
"Her plan is all we have at present with the King, forgive me Highness," Haldir said to Theodred, "in his current frame of mind. We will find a perch and I will keep them from drawing too near while she weaves her spell." Morna found it funny that when she voiced a risky thought everyone objected, but when the Marchwarden did so they remained silent, respecting his judgment. Sexist jerks.  
"Then I guess I am going too," Reiyna said and that was that. They were ready within mere minutes and at the back exit of the keep. A hand on her shoulder prevented Morna's exit. Aragorn bowed his head to her.  
"I am grateful for this and I wish you luck." She grinned.  
"No worries, there's a saying where I come from. You can't kill bad grass, and I've proven it right thus far."  
"Do you and your friends always decide to test magical theories in the middle of battle?" Theodred asked as he watched Reiyna pull on her armor.  
"It does seem to be a trend of late." She was surprised when a hand reached out to push back the hair from her face.  
"Take care Reiyna." With that the prince turned on his heel and walked away.

With a little help and a little pain Morna made it to the outside and stayed hidden in the shadows with Reiyna while Haldir searched for a place to go about business. _Nice save I must say. I didn't know you had a thing for blondes._ Reiyna thought very loudly so Morna would hear.  
_As if you have any right to speak, oh apple of Theodred's eye_. _At any rate, that isn't why I saved __him_. Morna teased back. In all honesty she had saved the elf because the foolish little girl in her remembered watching a man on screen die. He looked nothing like the real Haldir, but he had certainly made clear the gist of who the Marchwarden was. She had no right to play god and yet she was certain he was meant to live. Reiyna was eyeing her closely.  
_Keep telling yourself that Kid. Maybe one day it'll come true._ Haldir was back and motioning them to follow. He'd found a niche in the very wall of the keep. How that was possible and why it was there Morna could only wonder. Still they scaled the wall, with the help of an arrow and rope, until safely within. It was a tight squeeze, just wide enough for all three to fit. Morna and Reiyna both sat so Haldir could aim over them. As the wind and rain picked up Morna took a deep breath.  
"Here goes nothing."

_Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. _She was weaving feelings of exhaustion, reminders of aches and pains. The rain and wind carried her words and they fell on the uruk-hai along with the water.  
_Guileless son I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your father's a thief, and you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath._ She reminded them of their unnatural creation and the one that they served. They were merely pawns to the great eye, no better than chattel. Why did they follow the commands of one not their own? What did he give them in return for service?

On she sang until the end of the song and then she began it again. She sang the three verses three times, hoping that perhaps some old superstitions were true and she had added power to her spell. She certainly had put her whole self into it. The images were an ongoing and repeating reel that played in the minds of her audience. She made certain the wind carried her voice away from her two companions. So intent was she in her work that she never heard the twang of the bow string as arrows were notched and loosed. A few had tried to reach their perch but Haldir kept them away until her magic sank in. Now there were still uruk-hai about but they seemed lost, dazed and slow. Reiyna was whiter than a ghost beside her and Morna was certain she looked the same. The three made a hasty retreat back into the keep, making certain none saw where their entrance was. Her last glimpse of the enemy made her grin. They still attacked yes, but with no order or rhythm. While they fought off the cobwebs in their minds the sun drew ever nearer. The keep might just hold.

Feeling drained but rather proud of herself Morna was shocked when she was met with a glare upon entering the keep.  
"What in the name of Gandalf's grey beard were you thinking Morna? I spend all that time patching you up and then you decide to run off and serenade the uruk-hai. Do you have a death wish? Honestly if we survive this I'm killing you myself." The men around stared as Kasi ranted, hands flying about to emphasize her point. Morna just smiled and hugged her friend.  
"Well at least then I know it'll be quick and painless." While Kasi gaped she turned to the gathered assembly. "I'll leave it to you all now. I think I might just need another nap. Thank you Haldir," the elf nodded. "Get some rest Reiyna, you look as bad as an orc."


	12. The Whims of Fate

Ok people we're almost to the home stretch. I don't want to disappoint anyone that likes their chapters spaced out but I am hoping to have the entire story up on the net by the end of next week. If anyone wishes me to do otherwise please let me know. I'm mostly doing it for the selfish reasons of wanting your lovely reviews and to start turning all of my attention towards my next project(s). Again a big thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and friends who read my work. Now, it's a short chapter and nothing too big happens....but I hope you chuckle at least once.

***

Kasi could only watch bemusedly as Morna ambled toward her sleeping space on the keep floor. The young woman wasn't even attempting to hide her limp as she walked a zigzag path to her destination. Reiyna snorted in amusement before saluting Kasi and heading off to her own bedroll. Theodred moved to gently guide the swaying woman. Haldir did not follow the examples of his two daring accomplices. He seemed very much awake and alert. In fact he began a rapid conversation with Aragorn and Legolas. After the brief exchange the Marchwarden excused himself as well, seemingly to go check on his own. Kasi smiled to herself when she noticed the elf place his cloak over Morna's prone figure. There was more going on between those two than either individual realized.

Theoden seemed to have regained some faith in their ability to last out the night. He strode towards the small group of notable men with a purpose. In a few short moments he had them in a deep discussion of how to bolster their defenses while the monsters were still dazed. Kasi left them to it and moved to where Gimli sat smoking a pipe. Her specific healing gifts were not required for now and so she could relax for a time. The dwarf nodded to her as she took a seat beside him.

"You've done a great job, lass, and your two friends as well. Tis not every day I see such courage, in man or woman."

"Or dwarf," Kasi teased. Legolas, who'd heard this turned to grin at the pair from where he'd moved to stand amongst the other elves. Gimli chortled at her jest.

"Or dwarf," he agreed. "It won't be much longer now until the sun rises. Aragorn is certain we will all be saved. I'd say he should let me free to swing my axe at those outside these walls while they are still bewitched and there would be no need for reinforcements."

"But that wouldn't be much of a challenge for you would it?" The two continued their easy chatter and others eventually joined them. It came to pass that all the present members of the fellowship sat within that circle along with a few other men and elves. When the dawn came, the first tendrils of light that seeped into the keep rested upon the refreshed and calm faces of those same warriors. Kasi watched in awed silence along with many others as Gandalf and his forces attacked the invading uruk-hai army. Theoden's men soon took up arms once more and joined the fighting. Perhaps the only surprise for Kasi was the presence of Ezra amongst those who'd rode to the keep's aid. Yet as the dust settled over the victorious men and their allies, she put her questions for her friend aside and set to work healing those wounded. Helm's Deep was won.

***

Kasi exited the keep with a happy sigh. It was good to see the sky again, and breathe in fresh air. The sight of so many bodies was less pleasant but she believed in finding small joys where she could. Her feet led her to where Gimli sat atop the body of an uruk-hai soldier. She noticed Legolas making his way towards the dwarf and so kept silent for the moment.

"Final count 32," Legolas said running a hand fondly down his bow.

"32, a fine number for an elf princeling. I'm sitting on top a fine number of 33." Gimli's chuckle was cut short as Legolas pulled forth and arrow and shot it into the corpse beneath the dwarf in one swift movement.

"33," Legolas stated with a small smile.

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching," Gimli said in a huff. "because my axe is embedded in his nervous system." So saying the dwarf demonstrated by jerking the weapon about. Kasi couldn't help it, she laughed aloud. Both warriors turned, finally aware of her presence.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account. This is quite entertaining I assure you." Gimli huffed once more and replaced his pipe in his mouth. He stood, and after retrieving his axe, stomped away. Legolas however offered her a welcoming smile and bow of his head.

"I am glad to see you awake and well Lady Kasi."

"Thank you Legolas, and just Kasi please. Do we know the final count of those lost?"

"A great number, Rohan shall not forget this battle."

"No one will forget it," Kasi replied. They walked the perimeter of the wall together in companionable silence until Gimli fetched them to return inside. The others were gathering to discuss the next step of their journey.

***

Morna woke long after the dawn. She truly had slept through Gandalf saving the day. Once again she was covered in a red cloak, though this time her leg was not propped up. All about her people were moving about quickly.  
"Here," a voice said as a waterskin was pressed into her hand and she took a long drink before her mind registered the voice. Lowering the skin she stared at Ezra.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I can see that you've missed me."  
"What village doesn't miss its idiot?" She teased in reply. The two smiled at one another. Ezra's face, however, quickly sobered. He offered her a hand.  
"Come on, there's a lot I have to tell you all and little time to do it in." Taking his hand she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
"Isn't that always the case?"  
It took some time to gather Reiyna, Kasi, and Gandalf together for an impromptu meeting. Yet Ezra's insistence won them over from their current tasks. Soon they all stood off to one side of the keep listening intently as the young man spoke in low tones.  
"The Ents have destroyed Saruman's fortress and sent him running." Morna heard Reiyna's sharp intake of breadth.  
"The portal," Kasi couldn't finish the question.  
"I don't know. I came to find you all as soon as I caught wind of what was happening. It would be best if we went to have a look." There was silence for a moment before all girls began speaking at once.  
"There are people here that need to be healed."  
"I'm riding with the Rohirrim to Gondor."  
"The final battle has yet to be fought." Ezra shot Gandalf a desperate look, which the other man ignored.  
"There are other people to see to the wounded Kasi. Can you even ride a horse Reiyna? And you Morna, you're still limping about. Do you really think you can go skipping into battle again anytime soon?" All three women looked as if they would hit their surrogate brother. "You know I speak the truth."

"Whether it's true or not makes little difference Ezra. The fact is that what we do here, with these people, is far more important that what we could do for ourselves." Morna explained. Then she sighed. "But you are right; someone must go and see what has happened. Kasi and Reiyna should stay. I'll go with you to see what the damage is."  
"It could be dangerous, two are not as strong as four."  
"Either you want company for this trip or you don't. I could just as easily let you ride out alone so make up your mind." She snapped at the man, irritated by the fact that she was currently useless except as a scout of sorts. Ezra seemed to understand this and threw a comforting arm about her shoulders.  
"Then let's get packing. We have a long ride before us."  
"For my part, I wish you success in your findings," Gandalf said softly.

***

Everything was packed and the different companies ready to leave. Morna still disliked the fact that fate and another had decided her path for her, but such was life at times. She couldn't really complain knowing that Ezra had her best interest at heart, and that her brother-by-choice had been on this end of things before when he'd been sent off to dwell amongst the hobbits. Morna shouldered her pack and surveyed the room. Her eyes landed on their target and she started moving. The limp was hardly noticeable now, and the pain little more than a twinge. Kasi assured her both would dissipate by the time evening arrived. The Marchwarden was conversing swiftly with his surviving troops as they made ready to leave. She waited until the elves moved off to their last minute tasks before catching Haldir's attention.  
"I assume this is yours." She reached out to offer him the cloak folded over her arm. He accepted it with a bow of his head.  
"Thank you. I hope it served you well."  
"That it did. Could you perhaps tell Orophin that his gifts have proved most helpful as well?" The Marchwarden nodded readily at this request.

"Will you all return to Lothlorien now?"  
"Yes, this was to be the last time that elves and man fought alongside one another." Morna couldn't stop herself from frowning.

"You don't approve?" His tone was simply curious, not mocking.  
"I have nothing against you returning home. I simply hate to see the ties between the two races fading away."  
"They have been fading for quite some time, and home for the elves is not Middle Earth."  
"So you will all leave then and sail west?"  
"Morna we have to get going," Ezra's voice interrupted. She offered the elf an apologetic smile.  
"Safe journey Haldir of Lothlorien to you and yours," she offered.  
"And to you as well Lady Morna," the Marchwarden replied. Morna joined Ezra and they hugged their friends goodbye.  
"We always seem to be saying goodbye these days. At least with the orcs I got to spend time with you all," Kasi noted. Reiyna shook her head.  
"Let's not tempt Fate aye?"  
"We'll meet you in Gondor as we can." Morna promised.


	13. When One Door Closes

Hey all, I'm very proud and happy to announce that we've gained a few new reviewers and followers in general. I will wanr ahead of time that this chapter get the briefest of editings today. I wanted to post it before I have to crack down and research for many hours on end. Warning: bbyrose brought up a point that I have overlooked. I never mentioned the return of one of our hobbit companions to the fold. I honestly considered adding in some tidbit about said hobbit but it disrupted the flow. Please forgive my faux-pas. Beyond that enjoy the chapter. Oh and for all you Haldir fans out there you're welcome. The truth is I wrote this story with Haldir in mind. Saving the others was icing on the cake. ;-)

***

Kasi and Reiyna rode side by side for most of that first day. Several times others would come to converse with them, but both women seemed preoccupied and so eventually they were left in peace.  
"Do you think they'll find anything?" Reiyna stared at the front of the line for a while before replying.  
"More importantly, do you want them to?" Neither young woman voiced her thoughts after that. Nightfall found them sitting about a fire with leaders and members of the fellowship around them. A brief touch on Kasi's hand dragged her back to the present. She offered Boromir a reassuring smile which he returned. Reiyna shot her a knowing look from across the fire where she sat with Theodred. No, the portal no longer matter, Kasi just wished to see all of her friends safe and together at the end of this war.

"Will you honor me with a dance Lady Kasi?" The question came from a young member of the Rohirrim whom she'd healed just the night before.  
"I'd love to, but you'll have to show me the steps." So she danced the night away under the stars. She paused once to watch the drinking contest between Legolas and Gimli with amusement. She'd even honored the winner with a dance, though he lacked his usual grace. She looked up once after he'd put a foot wrong, to find the elf simply smiling down at her benevolently. When at last Boromir escorted her to the tent she shared with Reiyna she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you for always being kind. I know the neither Reiyna nor I were very pleasant company today."  
"You do not have to constantly speak or smile to be good company Lady Kasi, though your smile is certainly something to be missed and mourned." She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "There that is better."  
"Goodnight Boromir, sleep well."  
"And you Kasi, and you."  
The tent was empty, but Kasi had expected as much. Reiyna apparently had a gift for battle strategy and had been coerced into going over possible outcomes of the battle for Gondor with the men. Not, Kasi thought, that she needed much convincing. Theodred and her friend seemed rather attached at the hip these days. Kasi knew Theodred's life should have ended at the Ford of Isen and could only wonder just what Reiyna had done to keep the man safe. They were all three turning into typical, romantic females. With that thought, and a grin on her lips, Kasi fell asleep.

***

"If you stare at that map any longer you're going to go cross-eyed." Three men looked up at Reiyna at these words. Two even nodded agreement. Theoden, however, simply glared then returned to his task.  
"Perhaps the Lady is right. It is late and tomorrow we will have much time to continue this discussion." Boromir entered the tent as Aragorn was speaking, his hands full with several tankards of ale. Each man took one with thanks but Reiyna politely declined hers. Ale, she'd learned from that first night amongst the Rohan, was an acquired taste.  
"Why put off for tomorrow what could be done this very minute?" Theodred narrowed his eyes at his father.  
"Majesty we are all tired, and dawn is not so far away. Sleep is best for all I think." Seemingly fed up with the young people, Theoden gathered his maps, wished them a good night and left in a huff. Theodred shook his head. "Had I known what a tyrant he would become, perhaps I'd not have been so eager to see the bewitchment removed." Boromir snorted into his ale. Aragorn took his leave at that. The three remaining within the tent seemed content to relax in the companionable silence for a time.  
"I wonder, Lady Reiyna, if you would tell me what darkened your thoughts and those of the Lady Kasi today?" Much as Reiyna disliked the blunt way of Boromir, she was pleased by his concern for her friend. The feigned look of disinterest on Theodred's face did not fool her. He too wanted to know what was going on.  
"Ezra and Morna have gone to the ruins of Saruman's fortress. It was recently destroyed by the Ents. They look to see what happened to the gate which we were brought through into this world."  
"You will soon be leaving us then?"  
"I don't know. The portal could have been destroyed right along with the fortresss, or it could be in perfect condition. In either case we won't leave until after the war has been won." Boromir simply nodded and excused himself. That left Reiyna glancing nervously at Theodred.  
"As expressive as your face is, I always seem to misread it. Could you tell me what suddenly has you looking like a filly ready to bolt? Has talk of this portal upset you," Theodred spoke in a mild tone.  
"Not in the way you mean I think."  
"Then what is it you believe I mean? Are you not afraid the gateway is broken?"  
"I'm more worried that it might be intact." Now Theodred's gaze was piercing. "The choice to stay or go is not so easily made anymore. Nothing is clean cut. That world or this one, either way I am going to lose something."  
"Do you not wish to see your family? What could you possibly have here to equal that loss?" Now Reiyna truly felt uncomfortable.  
"My family was decent at the best of times, unsupportive and degrading at the worst. I'm not like Kasi and Morna, aching to see my family. Here," she took a deep breath. "Here I feel like I can be myself. No one discourages or belittles me, orcs notwithstanding. I enjoy this world more than I ever did home. I fit here, we all do, and I think we all realize that. Morna didn't even want to go with Ezra, but she'd never forgive herself if she didn't at least attempt to get home."

"So you would stay if given the choice?" Reiyna nodded slowly.  
"Yes I think I would. Though I have no idea what I'd do once the war was over."  
"You would always be welcome in Rohan and in my home." The offer was sincere and she smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Theodred. That means a great deal to me." She hid a yawn behind her hand. The prince offered her a hand up and she took it. He led her to the tent flap and kissed her forehead.  
"Sweet dreams Reiyna of the other world." Reiyna smiled brightly at him.  
"Sweet dreams Theodred." The night went on as the encampment settled down for sleep. For that one night at least, there was peace and contentment in the hearts of many.

***

The journey to Isengard went all too quickly. Unease had pulled Morna's stomach into knots and her leg throbbed in phantom pain. Her nerves were simply getting to her. Ezra pointed with a hand as smoke billowed in the distance. Drawing closer she could see the charred remains of what had once been Saruman's fortress. It truly was a ruin. A great portion of the fortress had burned, though it appeared the underground levels had done better. Ezra motioned with his hand again as they landed, signaling for her to stay on the lookout. Who knows what still lived in the ruins? The wizard entered the darkness of the tunnels first and then called her inside.

Not a living soul remained in the dungeons of Isengard. It looked like a few wounded orcs and uruk-hai had sought refuge from the Ents but perished none the less. Yet besides the emptiness and utter chaos on that first level, not much else had changed. The torture chambers were still stained with gore, their cell remained though the door had been blasted, most likely by Saruman after their escape. Morna was very proud of herself for keeping her emotions in check as they started from the bottom and worked their way up through the levels. Finding nothing underground they entered the tower that had seemingly been split down the middle. The upper floors were open to the sky.

It was on the second floor. The portal or the frame that had held it was in shambles upon the floor. There were no notes on the subject in the entirety of the fortress. Morna knew because she had helped Ezra look, though halfheartedly. What missives they did find startled them both greatly and Ezra tucked the papers away into his cloak to take with them. Those documents were important to all four of them, and the others had a right to read through them. After they had thoroughly searched every square inch she'd called back the eagles. Neither spoke as they left the place that had once served as their prison. And if either had tears in their eyes for this second departure, well who was around to know?

***

It did not take them many days to cross the border into Gondor. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had separated from them, but both Kasi and Reiyna assured the others they would return and aid them greatly. Theoden was still doubtful, but many knew it stemmed from concern for his people and family in particular. Eowyn had not been happy when she'd learned the night before that she would not fight against the army the scouts had spotted up ahead. Their single current hobbit companion had shared her sentiments. Yet when Theoden King had turned to face the two young women from the other world they had stared him down, daring him to utter such foolishness at them. Reiyna had held her head high, though she was a good head shorter than the ruler of Rohan.

"I am not untried in battle, and you shall not prevent me from going where I will."

"Yes, my son assures me that you are unwavering in your resolve. So be it, but should harm come to you it will not be on my head." The king moved off and his son followed after sending the two women a shrug and amused shake of his head.

"Well that went well." Kasi's sarcasm was evident.

"I didn't see you rushing to stop me."

"True," Kasi agreed. "Come on then, if we're going to fight in the morning I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes wouldn't want the Olophants to see the bags under your eyes." Reiyna's dry humor notwithstanding the two saw to their chosen weapons for the dawn then found their beds.

It felt like only minutes after she'd closed her eyes that Kasi was shaken awake.

"You must wake now or they will leave without you. My uncle would enjoy nothing more than keeping us all here." She opened her eyes to see Eowyn, already garbed in armor with a helm under her arm, crouched beside her. She sat up quickly.

"I'm coming. Don't forget Merry." The shield maiden nodded once with a smile and was gone from her tent. Reiyna was already mounted when Kasi stepped from the tent.

"You didn't think to wake me?"

"Eowyn insisted she would. I was seeing to the horses." Sure enough her friend held the reins of a second mount. Kasi placed her foot in the stirrup and vaulted into the saddle. Most of the warriors were already mounted and waiting for the signal to march on. Kasi saw Merry standing alone and looking rather forlorn with his head down. She had the urge to go to him but knew it wasn't her place. Theodred drew alongside them briefly.

"Will you hide back here then? I'd hate for my father to think your courage has failed you." The jab was directed at Reiyna who merely grinned and urged her horse into a canter. She left them behind on her way to the front of the procession.

"I think you do that on purpose, pitting them against each other." Kasi accused.

"Ah but Lady, can you blame me? It is one of the few pleasures allowed me." The two chuckled at this and hurried to catch up to their friend. Boromir nodded at them as they joined the front lines. Both women had been made quite aware he was not happy with their decision to join the riders, but he'd not pushed the issue.

"Try to stay amongst the Rohirrim. They will guard you as they can," Theoden offered from just in front of them. Kasi nudged Reiyna's foot with her own.

"Thank you Majesty. We will certainly try." She was lying through her teeth and everyone in their company knew it. The ride continued on in near silence with only the odd comment from Reiyna to distract Kasi's mind from the coming fight.

The battleground stood waiting before them. Riders fanned out in long rows along the horizon. Everyone waited in anticipation for the call to charge. The two women offered each other a brief smile, and Kasi said a little prayer as she drew her sword. For a moment she closed her eyes and let the world slow around her. In that moment she found her center and calmed. The horn rang out and suddenly they were galloping towards the enemy.


	14. For Half the Horses of Rohan

Ok so I should be doing research but to save myself from falling asleep in the middle of the day out of boredom here is a new chapter. :-) My reviewers, you are all amazing. We are nearing the end of our tale and I am at once happy and saddened. But that is at least 4-7 days away. ;-) For now sit back and enoy. Oh and once again my editing was just a brief run through. Hope there aren't too many errors.

***

Charging horses met resistance in the form of Olophants and other bits of nastiness whose names Reiyna couldn't recall in that moment. She felt the mare beneath her dig her back hooves deep into the earth then heave as they leapt over a fallen comrade. Members of the Rohirrim surrounded her and Kasi on all sides, no doubt Theodred's work. His father wouldn't have thought of it. Still, she had her own agenda and it didn't include being babysat. Her eyes scanned the field before her critically. She and her friend had discussed their plan last night. As oppressive a personality as Theoden could be he deserved better than to die this day. A shout from Kasi caught her attention. The other woman was pointing to the right. Reiyna saw him now, the Witch King. What a nasty piece of work he was said to be.

Clouds began rolling overhead ominously as she called them to her bidding. Kasi would have to help guide her mare as she focused on the skies. Their entourage was falling away into smaller battles between individuals. Several times they too were caught up in skirmishes, fighting and guarding each other's backs.

***

Kasi pulled her sword sharply from the body of her latest foe as the earth around began to tremor. An olophant was headed straight towards them.

"Reiyna!" Her cry drew a quick glance from the other woman and both kicked their mounts into a flurry of legs. Those determined to follow them and continue the battle were swept away by the tusks of the great beast or lost under its feet. Kasi noticed Gimli nearby riding solo. She dared a glance back at the Olophant who'd nearly made them into pancakes and sure enough Legolas was scaling the creature like it was a rock climb. It seemed the cavalry had arrived. One had to admire his agility. Reiyna was moving ahead and Kasi saw why. Theodred rode beside his father, headed towards the Witch King who cut down foes left and right. Kasi clucked and urged her gelding ahead so she could clear the path for her friend. After all it was Reiyna who'd be facing the big bad. All Kasi could do was hope there was enough left of her friend afterward to heal.

***

Reiyna abandoned the saddle and moved fluidly into a tumble across the turf of the plain. The royals of Rohan had beaten her to their shared target, and it was Theoden who attacked first with a cry. She rose to see this and cursed. She didn't have much time for what she planned. The clouds overhead cackled and she reached out a hand as lightning speared downward toward the earth. Electricity coursed through her veins, setting her eyes to glowing and making her hair fly about in a halo of black. Theoden was digging himself into deeper trouble though Theodred had distracted the Witch king momentarily. Yet as the son was distracted by lackeys, the father was once more the object of focus for the evil mage. Reiyna was less than six feet from the witch at this point and sent lightning flying from her palm like a whip. It caught the evil doer around the neck. She tugged back on her end of the line and the witch fell grasping at the restraint that was causing him such pain.

Yet Reiyna was unprepared by how quickly the witch went from attacking her weapon to attacking her. His hand flew out toward her with a spell and there was no time to avoid it. The magic hit her with enough force to knock her flat on her back. She couldn't move or even scream as pain engulfed. It was almost as bad as being back in the "tender" care of the orcs at Isengard. Someone was screaming but she couldn't focus. Figures moved around her and she realized it was Theodred and Kasi who crouched beside her.

"Hold still Reiyna, just hold very still." Kasi pleaded and then went silent. Theodred moved out of her line of sight but she could guess he was defending them as best he could. The pain, she couldn't breathe everything hurt. It felt like years but perhaps it was mere minutes. All Reiyna knew was that the sounds of battle had ceased and only her ragged breathing rang in her ears. There were more faces now crowded around and she wished she could tell them all not to stare but she didn't have the energy.

***

Kasi was weeping inside. Ever bone in Reiyna's body had been shattered and she was slowly suffocating. Her ribs and skull were what Kasi was aiming to heal first but she couldn't focus and the wounds were so severe she worried she wouldn't have enough energy. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and calm settled over her. Another hand rested on her other side and suddenly a vast deal of energy was at her disposal. With Legolas and Aragorn's aid she was able to mend the worst wounds and stabilize the others. She didn't even attempt to rise as she came back to herself.

"Will she live?" That was Theoden.

"We have to get her to a place where she can rest and I can continue. We've bought her time but nothing is certain." Her own voice was unrecognizable, a hoarse whisper.

"Then it will be done." Someone lifted her off the ground and placed her in the saddle of her gelding that had faithfully stood nearby throughout this time. Legolas swung up behind her, and she was grateful for the elf's soothing presence with her mind in turmoil and her body shivering. She watched as Theodred and Eomer carefully moved Reiyna to a hastily put together stretcher that would hang between two horses.

"She will live," Boromir assured her softly from where he rode alongside them.

"She'd better," Kasi said and let the darkness take her.

***

Reiyna woke to the sound of hushed voices and a soft bed beneath her. She was too dazed to move and found it hard to even open her eyes. Determination won out however and the sight that met her was drastically different to what she'd closed her eyes on earlier. She was in what appeared to be a medical ward. There were numerous beds lined against both sides of the hall all holding the wounded. A hand came into focus near her and held a cup of water to her lips, the unseen hand supporting her head.

"And I thought Morna was crazy," Kasi chastised. "Most of your bones are fragile and could break with the slightest shifting so I suggest you don't move." Reiyna finally got a look at her friend as the other young woman leaned forward. Haggard was the term that came to mind. Kasi was paler than a ghost with deep circles under her eyes and a slight tremble in her hands. How long had Reiyna been out?

"To fill you in, we've been at Gondor for just a few hours now. Apparently rumor still spread of Boromir's death and his father did indeed run straight off the cliff." Not a great loss in Reiyna's mind. She was done saving people for the day anyway. "Theoden lived and claimed a lovely prize as well, the Witch King's head. Aragorn leads the forces at dawn to Mount Doom." Reiyna's eyes grew large at this. "Not a snowballs chance in Hell, are you stepping one toe out of this bed let alone going to war. I can't even heal you again until nightfall when I have rested more." Reiyna wanted to convey her gratitude but was unable in her current state. Kasi's eyes softened. "I know Reiyna, no thanks needed. Now try and sleep."

The next time Reiyna woke it was dark and she felt much better though there was no tangible sign of improvement that she could see. Then again her head was flat on the pillow so most of what she saw was her blanket and the ceiling.

"She wakes," a familair voice spoke from her left. Theodred moved into her line of vision. "Blink once if you're thirsty." She did so and the prince held the cup of water to her lips. After she was done drinking Theodred helped her to sit up a bit. "Lady Kasi says you may sit upright now so long as you don't try to move too much. She used her magic on you again before going to rest."

"Time," she croaked.

"Just before dawn I'd wager. We'll ride out shortly. You're friend worries you will try to sneak along after us." His light tone deepened a bit. "But of course you are smarter than that and realize it is folly yes?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"It's Morna who goes leaping into battle wounded. I am not quite that crazy."

"That is good to hear. I find myself once again indebted to you. My father would be dead had you not interfered. Still, I would not have been happy had your heroics cost you your life."

"I'm alive."

"Barely," he retorted. "Eomer and I carried your litter between us to this city. You hardly breathed and even Kasi wept in anticipation for your passing, once she was revived that is. It was a long ride." The man paused and shook his head as if to erase the memory from his mind. "I do not think you realize how many here would miss you, myself amongst them. So stay in bed and grow well once more. When I return from the Mount I promise I'll sneak you down to the stables. Which reminds me, I must owe you half the horses in Rohan by now, unless you wish to collect payment for your deeds another way?" His tone was teasing and suggestive once more. Light was beginning to trickle in from the window.

"Go play hero Theodred and I'll see you in a few days." The man rose and bowed politely. He was halfway to the doorway when she spoke again. "Be careful." The prince turned right back around and came to her bedside once more. His head tilted to the side as he studied her. Without warning he bent over and kissed her soundly. Reiyna could only sputter.

"You can be sure I'll return now, if only to face your wrath My Lady." Then he was gone and Reiyna was alone in the quiet morning as all around her people slept. The nerve of that man. Overly romantic gestures were not her thing, and yet a smile crept to her lips as she drifted off to sleep once more.


	15. Coronation Complications

Hey ya'll, sorry it's taken me nearly a week to get back here. It's been crazier than usual, as this was my last week of classes. The final chapter is also done and will be up either tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit zany but you've all stuck with me thus far.

***

They returned in the dead of night to the castle overlooking Gondor. Morna slid from the eagle's back and offered it her thanks before ambling toward the entrance to the grand abode. She and Ezra hadn't spoken since they left the fortress. Both were lost in thought and concerned over the reactions of their two friends. They heard enough from the eagles to know what had transpired at Mount Doom. Their world was lost to them. Laughter caught Morna's attention and she found that they were near the great hall. She froze in the doorway and Ezra beside her as they watched their friends dancing amongst the natives of Middle Earth. People looked tired but exuberant. It was Kasi who saw them, and she paused in her dance with Boromir. Others began to take note of the disturbance as well. Hoping to avoid a scene Morna quickly stepped into the hall. She was surprised when several people called out to her by name. She returned the greetings with a weary smile and a wave. Reiyna, Kasi, and their respective partners met them on the edge of the dance floor.

"What did you find?" Reiyna asked with her body tense as if preparing to be physically harmed. Ezra took a sip of wine from a goblet at the nearest table then handed it to Morna.

"Well let me put it this way. I hope you enjoy swordplay, and horses, half as much as you claim."

"The fortress was in shambles and the gate too. Saruman also left no notes on the subject so never again will an innocent be forced from their home world." Silence followed her words, as if no one knew quite how to react. But far bit it for Theodred to be speechless.

"Well then Ezra, as you are the man of this company I feel it only right to ask for your blessing." Ezra's eyes grew large as comprehension sank in. Reiyna's eyes widened as well and she gaped at the prince beside her.

"Of course you'll give your blessing, won't you brother dear?" Kasi asked Ezra, her eyes daring him to contradict her. Morna chuckled at the "innocent" member of their foursome threatening the young wizard.

"Yes, of course you have my blessing Theodred, though it is unnecessary. So long as you make Reiyna happy I have no quarrel with you."

"You did however, forget to ask our blessing." Morna pointed out. Kasi nodded.

"As her sisters, by choice if not by blood, we also have an interest in her happiness. Keep her happy son of Theoden." Theodred smiled and for a brief moment Morna could see how happy the two would be in the future.

"I swear to always put her happiness above my own Lady Kasi."

"Lovely, now why don't you four get back to dancing so Ezra and I can sit a while and have a meal? We have a lot to talk about tonight."

The four did just that and the couple left behind sighed as they seated themselves and partook of the feast.

"They've made their choice already haven't they? Kasi will certainly marry Boromir." Morna pondered Ezra's words.

"Can you blame them? What is immortality without love Ezra?"

"We'll be forced to watch them die." Ezra reminded her.

"Not for many long years, I intend to see to that myself."

"Saruman is still out there."

"And we will deal with him."

"And then there were two," Ezra muttered. Morna looked out at the crowd and shook her head.

"No, and then there were many. Can't you see Ezra? We're home." With that Morna laughed and rose from the table. Tired as she was, she danced with the rest of them. Ezra watched and eventually smiled.

"Home," he downed his drink and joined the insanity.

***

"So," Reiyna began. "What was so important that you dragged us from the hall?"

"You mean besides congratulating you on your upcoming nuptials?" Ezra batted his eyelashes at the woman and got a cuff on the shoulder for his efforts. Morna and Kasi exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"Play nice children, this is a rather serious matter." Morna's tone brooked no argument. She found it funny that even though she was the youngest, she was often enough the voice of reason, unless of course it was her causing the mischief. Everyone took a seat in one of the chairs in the suite. Ezra cleared his throat uneasily.

"Oh spit it out before you choke," Reiyna demanded. Kasi snorted.

"Alright already, how Theodred can stand your temper is beyond me. When Saruman pulled us through the gate we didn't just gain magic."

"We gained immortality, or something resembling it." Kasi sat deep in her chair stunned. Reiyna looked downright horrified. Morna rushed to reassure her.

"Don't freak out on me Reiyna. It's optional."

""Kind of like super-sizing a Big Mac." All three girls stared at their male companion.

"Trust you to relate everything to food." Morna taunted.

"That's one hell of an order." Kasi joked.

"Look, Reiyna it's simple really. You are currently immortal, like the elves are, able to be killed but not easily, and all that. However, when you marry Theodred you can bind your soul to his and be mortal once more."

"Thank God! No offense to the elves but I've never really fancied the thought of living forever." Reiyna grinned at Kasi.

"So I guess we all know who you'll be binding yourself to don't we?" Kasi looked a little lost.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it. I wager Boromir pops the question within the week."

"Try tomorrow morning," Ezra countered.

Morna saw the shocked look on Kasi's face and raised an eyebrow. The dirty-blonde then proceeded to laugh so hard that she doubled over and tears ran from her eyes. Reiyna and Ezra eyed her peculiarly.

"Somehow I think you are both wrong," Morna remarked. "If not Boromir, Kasi, then who is it you fancy? Somehow I didn't think saving the lord from Gondor was your sole reason for joining the fellowship on their quest. Tell me, does it have anything to do with a blonde haired bowman?" Kasi stopped laughing abruptly and stared at her friend.

"Oh please, you were asking him for words in the elven tongue while waiting for the battle to begin at Helm's Deep."

"True enough," Kasi agreed.

"What about Boromir?" Ezra asked.

"He is like the brother I never had, which works out perfectly since he's never had a sister either. He is a kind man but not quite who I'd want to spend my life with."

"So you pick the pretty elf? I'll admit his skills with a bow are amazing but Kasi, his hair is longer than yours for goodness sake!" Reiyna was teasing but her word still caused another round of laughter.

"Oh please, please let me tell Boromir about this."

"You know that might be fun. I wager he spews ale." Morna thought aloud.

"If so let's seat him across from Elrond," Ezra suggested.

"Or Gandalf!" Reiyna and Morna said together.

***

Reiyna sat very still as a hand maid ran a brush through her long, dark hair. A few tendrils were plaited and then wrapped around her head like a crown. The dressed she'd been offered for the occasion was several shades of purple, with silver ribbons and embroidery along the bodice. Her eyes had remained silver from her battle with the Witch King. The overall affect of the dress and her features was one of a powerful and self-assured woman. That confidence was not simply feigned. They had all accepted who they were in this new life. She was a mistress of storm and she dared anyone to cross her. The maid finished and curtsied before exiting the room. Reiyna took one last look in the mirror and then stepped outside as well. Kasi and Theodred were strolling her way down the hall. Her friend was dressed in blue and her smile shown bright in her face. Her hair had been pulled back in a style typical to the elves, no doubt seen to by one of Elrond's attendants. Theodred offered Reiyna his arm. Together the three wound they way through the palace.

"Where's Boromir? I assumed he'd be escorting you?" She asked her friend. In the last few days Kasi had spent much time with both brothers, simply trying to ease their pain over their father's passing. Faramir had taken to her just as well as his brother, and Eowyn's addition to the quartet made for pleasant evenings. The two women had even been playing with the idea of finding Boromir a lady of his own. If the young healer also disappeared at intervals with a certain elf and his dwarf sidekick who was Reiyna to mention it?

"He's seeing to a few last minute details. Aragorn might be king but Boromir is still the steward of this place. Last minute coronations are a great deal of work. He promised to meet us before the ceremony starts."

"And Morna?" Kasi was silent on that front. No one had seen their friend since the previous afternoon. Something had been on her mind and the girls could only guess at what. Eventually Ezra had pulled her aside but his concerned inquiry had quickly led to heated words. Morna had walked away into the city and not returned. The three weren't overly worried, but it seemed wrong for her to miss the coronation. They, as much as anyone from this world, had done a great deal to see this day occur. Ezra had explained Morna was holding a bit tightly to home. She wasn't ready to bow before another human being. Kasi could understand. It seemed almost belittling, and yet her ability to feel Aragorn's intentions allowed her to bend on this point. Ezra what do whatever was asked of him so long as it didn't cause harm. Reiyna had grumbled, but as the future queen of Rohan she had little choice in attending. Perhaps it was irrational, but no matter the other young woman's denials, Kasi knew Morna was still coping with the loss of home.

"I'm certain your friend will be found amongst the crowd." Theodred tried to assure them. The girls exchanged humored glances. The man honestly didn't know Morna very well. Once she'd made up her mind there was little chance of it changing. They were all like that to some extent really. Reiyna was going to have a great deal of fun impressing that upon her future husband and any other men she was forced to deal with.

Boromir did indeed meet them at the door leading out to the cliff. Kasi switched her hold to his arm after thanking Theodred and the four stepped out into the sun. Hundreds of people stood milling about. Eomer waved them over to where he stood alongside his uncle, Eowyn, and Faramir. Ezra waved to them from where he stood beside Gandalf. Reiyna's eyes found the hobbits in the crowd and she shared a grin with Pippin. Kasi touched her hand as a hush fell over the assembled representatives of several kingdoms. Aragorn's coronation had begun and Morna was nowhere in sight.

***

She was going to be horribly late but it couldn't be helped. All night she had pondered how to satisfy both the demands of her new world and the teachings of her own. To bow before someone was not something she could even truly contemplate. No matter how much she approved of and liked Aragorn, it just wasn't going to happen in this lifetime. Then the idea had come to her. It was symbolic in several ways, and she knew the soon-to-be-king would understand.  
Which explained why she was currently astride an eagle in her best dress, courtesy of Eowyn's seamstress. The entire flock was behind them and their shrill cries were certainly drawing attention from the great cliff they were drawing toward. Once there she realized her timing could not have been more perfect for Aragorn was still on his knees before the hobbits. With a great trill her mount threw back its wings so they stood open and shining in the sun and bowed its head carrying her own body forward slightly in a dip. The other eagles fanned out behind them in a V and made them same gesture with a communal cry.


	16. Ending of an Era, Beginning of an Age

Hi all. Sorry about the delay. I am rushing to get ready as I head home in a few days. I am also sad to see this story come to an end. The sequel is swimming about in my head. I wrote the entirety of this story in 10 days. I think the sequel will take a bit longer, but I have 12 hours of flying next week to work out the kinks in the plot. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers who have been so supportive. :-) It's been a great journey.

***

"I still can't believe you didn't clue me in." Reiyna repeated for the hundredth time.  
"It's not as if you could have come along. I highly doubt Theodred would have approved."  
"He is my fiancée not my keeper."  
"Oh admit it Reiyna, he's made you soft." Morna teased. Kasi chuckled behind them. Before the other could reply they were at their destination. Morna knocked softly on the door and a voice on the other side bid her enter. It was either a large study or a small library, she couldn't decide which. Many familiar faces, and some not known to her, sat around a long table in serious conversation. Gandalf and Elrond both seemed to suppress a sigh as they entered.  
"We truly don't wish to interrupt but we feel there are several things which need to be said, and as our invitation to this little powwow got lost in the mail, we thought we'd simply drop in." Ezra gave a mental groan.  
_You realize they'll ask me to explain 'powwow' and 'mail'_.  
_It serves you right for leaving us out._

"Please join us Ladies. I am more than happy to hear your opinions. What does this concern?" Aragorn, ever the diplomat and good guy, motioned for them to take a seat. The other two looked at Morna expectantly.  
_It was your idea, don't forget.  
_"It concerns several races and their livelihood here in Middle Earth." The king raised an eyebrow. "In truth Majesty it is more a concern for others outside your realm." She turned to face the others at the table, short, tall, lithe, and husky, warriors and leaders all. "I know many of the elves wish to sail across the ocean to the West and leave Middle Earth for good. In fact I know that many already have but I ask you, and perhaps if forced I would even beg you, to reconsider. I keep hearing how the Age of Man has come and night has fallen upon the Age of Elves. I don't believe it. Please," she halted any interruptions. "Just hear me out."

"Has this war not proven that only together can all the races survive and thrive? Men and elves, Rohan and Gondor, dwarves and even the peaceful hobbits, all were needed to keep your world free of Sauron's rule. For the first time in centuries alliances are being remembered and closely held to. Is that not a sign to be noted? Did you ever consider that perhaps the night merely came from Sauron's influence and now a new day will dawn for all, not just man? I was brought to this world against my will, but for a long time now I have believed that I was meant to be here, that I was meant to bring about some change or ascertain some path of fate. If I truly serve a purpose here, let it be to remind you all that you need each other. With Sauron gone, places like Mirkwood can be splendid once more. With help from their allies dwarves can reclaim lost halls from the orcs. You were told throughout this war to have hope, should your faith cease because an evil is dead?"

"Keep to the alliances of your past and the precedents set in these last hard days. Do not separate or lose contact. Be fair and just with one another." Morna turned her gaze directly to the Lady Galadriel. "Stay, because Middle Earth will always need the wisdom of the elves."

"You wish me to remain Child?"  
"I wish all of the elven leaders to remain but that is highly unlikely, so yes if only one will stay I would wish it to be you. Your wood is a place of great magic. My brief days within its boundaries still bring me comfort and peace when I think upon them. Would you leave and let such a land fall to ruin?"

Silence followed her words and she fidgeted, pushing back a stray curl that fell in front of her eye. Kasi, seated next to her, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at her friend.

"You have given us much to think over." Elrond stated.

"The presence of the elves alone will not keep these alliances strong," another representative of Imladris remarked. She thought he might be Glorfindel. Having only met the elf once, she couldn't be sure.

"Of course not, it will take effort on all sides."

"Certainly Gondor would be glad to keep their elven allies." Aragorn put forth.

"Rohan will not forget the bravery of the elves, nor the ties with Gondor." Theodred spoke.

"Or the courage of the dwarves," Reiyna added diplomatically with a glance at Gimli.

"I think what they all are trying to say," Kasi began. "Is that they agree with us on this point."

"Keep in mind, also that the Shire of the hobbits has been taken over by Saruman." Ezra pointed out. "We can't leave them to face him alone. They'd never succeed; no offense to them."

_You and your hobbits_ Morna teased.

"Would you contribute to achieving this revival as well?" That was Glorfindel again.

"I would never expect others to do something I would not. Of course I would be glad to help in any way I can, and the others would as well I think." Her three friends voiced their agreement.

"It is certain an idea worth consideration." A voice from the back of the room said. Galadriel motioned with a hand and Haldir stepped forward.

"You have something you wish to say on this matter?"

"Only that it is one that should be discussed and perhaps a choice best left for each individual to make. I will admit that the wood of Lothlorien still holds more interest for me than the West. There are others who feel the same amongst your own people Lady."

There was a thoughtful look on Galadriel's face, and it seemed the entire room waited with baited breath as she pondered.

"I have an idea, not only for my own kind but for the four at this table who brought forth this topic."

"We would gladly hear your suggestions." Kasi was quick to assure her one time hostess.

"I agree with the Marchwarden that the choice to remain should be open for all of my kind. It has been so thus far, and the option shall remain. I stay steadfast in my wish to return to the West, but will be certain to choose another who can take over the ruling of Lorien. As for you four, my young friends, it is not enough to speak of ties now and strive to forge them. Overtime, without attendance, they would fall apart once more. So I propose that you four stand as the guardians of this new pact. Any race or realm willing to enter into this show of good will may do so, but it will be your task to see that they hold to it. Make yourselves the unbiased bearers of justice in relations between all the peoples of Middle Earth. As you are immortal and yet two of your number remain tied to the kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan, your motives and impartiality should not be questioned over much by any race. Should any of you choose to bear the mantle of mortality once more; your descendents would continue your work and serve as a reminder of your ties to all the races of this world."

To say that the four were stunned was an understatement. Indeed the entire room seemed to study them intently, as if assessing whether they could handle such a task. Morna met Ezra's eyes from across the table. The wizard nodded ever so slightly. Beside her Kasi's eyes all but glowed at the thought. Reiyna was grinning from ear to ear. Of course that one would want to zap people into obedience.

"I think, Lady Galadriel, it is safe to say we are willing to try and do as you've asked." Ezra spoke for them all, being the first to find his voice once more.

"I am glad to hear it." Morna caught Haldir watching her from where he stood. She shot him a friendly grin.

"Well I for one am glad to hear that the Elder Race shall not be forgotten. However there are other topics to be discussed tonight. Perhaps the Guardians can discuss this separately amongst the races another time?" Morna knew Gandalf did not mean to be rude and so she bit her tongue on a retort. The wizard had a good point. They had interrupted the talks.

"As you say Gandalf," she agreed. She rose and the others followed suit, even Ezra. They said their goodbyes and exited as one.

"Well that went better than expected." Morna commented once they were halfway across the palace.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Ezra began. "But we've just been handed the responsibility of keeping an entire continent happy. What could be worse than that exactly?" The girls laughed and moved to hug Ezra about the shoulders.

"Poor Ezra, being forced to grow up and get a job."

"At least it comes with some nice benefits: the use of magic and no taxes." The wizard's eyes brightened as he thought of that last bit. "You do realize however that it's now our task to see to Saruman?"

"We would have done it anyway," Reiyna countered.

"True," the man agreed.

"Saruman aside we do have to discuss a few things." Morna reminded them. "It's clear enough that Reiyna can keep an eye on things in Rohan and here in Gondor. We three wanderers need to decide what we wish to do."

"I claim Mirkwood," Kasi said as she opened the door to their shared sitting room and plopped herself down in a chair.

"You would," Reiyna teased.

"Which means Morna will want Lothlorien," Ezra added, enjoying the banter.

"Keep laughing little man, because I think you should stick to the Shire."

"That's no fun," Ezra complained.

"No, but someone needs to look out for them; and they already know you. We'll give you Rivendell too if you like," Morna conceded. Ezra frowned.

"See that's just you pretending to be generous. Elrond isn't exactly the warm and bubbly type. He'd probably just lock me away with a bunch of books on runes whenever I go to visit."

"You need to learn them. We all do, or at least the three of us who will be spending any large amount of time with the elves. I want to visit the dwarves too and maybe see the eagles' nesting grounds." Morna's three companions shot her amused looks. "What? The eagles helped us a great deal and they are a race of Middle Earth technically." The others just shook their heads.

"Well I'm with you on the dwarf bit. Gimli and Legolas have already invited me to join them in visiting Gimli's home." Kasi was beaming as she spoke.

"I was offered the same invitation, but I'll take a rain check. If Galadriel is determined to leave I want to spend some time learning from her before she goes. I meant it when I said that the wood of Lothlorien should continue to prosper."

"It is amazing isn't it?" Kasi asked. The two friends shared a knowing smile.

"I'm surrounded by elf obsessed females." Ezra complained to Reiyna.

"Well they do have nice bows." The man groaned.

"There is one final topic." Morna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Isengard" Kasi paled, Reiyna flinched, and Ezra outright cursed.

"What about it? The place isn't much more than rubble."

"We need to decide what to do with it. Do we finish what the Ents started and destroy any trace of its existence, or do we rebuild it and make it a place for storing knowledge once more?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Reiyna's voice was a whip of distaste.

"I at least wanted to voice the option. After Saruman is dealt with we can see to that then. Maybe we should offer the Rohirrim the chance to help? They've certainly have a reason to despise the place. It might help them heal to see it gone for good." It would help the four as well but that didn't need to be said.

***

The friends sat together for a final time in the great hall in the palace of Gondor. After much deliberation amongst themselves and with others, the four had realized an immediate attack on Saruman wasn't likely. Together they could best him magically, but there was no knowing how many orcs or uruk-hai still served him. So for now Ezra would travel alone back to the Shire and keep watch. Military assistance had been offered by several kingdoms from Gondor to Rivendell, but all with a request that the men be given time to recuperate from this last war first. So they were at an impasse. The four would separate and begin seeing to their assigned duties. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight there was much dancing and singing, yet as the hour grew small the four sat lost in talk. They covered everything from memories of their old world, to their plans for the coming months. It was unanimously decided that Christmas would always be celebrated together come hell, high water, or megalomaniacal men bent on taking over the world. Kasi sighed.  
"What am I going to do without you guys?"  
"You've been doing without us off and on for a while now," Morna pointed out.  
"Yes but when I remember something from home: a joke, a song, or a TV show, who will understand if you aren't there?"  
"Well then we'll just have to keep in touch. Morna can train some messenger birds, though they may not bow as elegantly as the eagles do," Ezra teased. The woman in question elbowed him. She did ponder Kasi's words though.  
"What if we write it all down, everything we remember from home and our experiences here thus far? We'll never forget that way, and future generations can read the book years from now."  
"Book, she says, more like a set of encyclopedias." This time it was Reiyna who quieted Ezra by slapping him on the back of the head.  
"Don't disrespect books. I think it a good idea."  
"I'll teach the brats English," Ezra volunteered with a grin. "What kid doesn't like having a secret code when they're little?" The girls laughed. Kasi sighed again and caught Morna's eye.  
"We'll never be the same will we? Our time together is over."  
"Friendships don't end Kas, they just evolve. We'll always be here for you when you need us, and I know you have my back with your sword and bow."  
"You bet," the dirty blonde replied.  
"Morna just can't wait to hightail it back to Caras Galadhon." Reiyna smirked as she said it.  
"Yes, seems I'm not the only one to prefer blondes," Kasi noted.  
"With pointy ears," Ezra added. They hadn't tried to lower their voices at all and Morna knew every elf in the room had most likely heard their words. Still she could only throw her head back and laugh.  
"Tease me all you like, but I am too high tonight to be brought down by words alone." So saying she rose and turned to find herself face to face with a familiar figure in a red cloak. Haldir bowed his head in a brief show of respect.  
"Lady Morna, the Lady Galadriel tells me you will soon join us in Lothlorien."  
"For a few months at least, though I will eventually have to visit Gimli at his home. He is rather determined to see me outfitted with an axe."  
"Shall I find you a bow then, so that you might be able to tell a superior weapon from that which is used by dwarves?" Morna couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.  
"I shouldn't be laughing at that. It is my job to better relations between the races of Middle Earth."  
"Yes, and I am grateful that I will have you to advise me on such matters in the future." Her face must have shown her confusion for the elf explained further. "Did the Lady Galadriel not tell you? She and Lord Celeborn have asked me to succeed them as ruler of Lothlorien once they sail." Morna stood speechless for a moment and behind her Ezra laughed. Her eye caught Galadriel's knowing gaze across the room and Morna allowed herself to laugh once more. Haldir seemed bemused by her reaction.  
"Excuse me Haldir, an errant thought simply ran across my mind. Congratulations on your imminent title. I would be honored to advise you in any way I can, though I somehow think it will more often be the other way around. I still have much to learn about this world."  
"Then we shall help each other Lady."  
"Please, you don't have to use that title. I prefer it if my friends simply call me Morna."  
"Morna then," he agreed. The musicians struck up a new song and Morna felt a hand grab at her own. Kasi, Reiyna, and Ezra had surrounded them and both elf and woman were being pulled towards the dance floor. She shot Haldir an apologetic look.  
"That was rather rude," she reminded the others.  
"Did you honestly expect better from us?" She grinned at Reiyna's words and stood alongside the woman as a circle of dancers formed. Ezra took Reiyna's other hand as Kasi retrieved Legolas and Gimli, who'd been standing nearby. Morna saw Haldir standing just outside the circle. She offered him her free hand.  
"Come along then Marchwarden, let's see if you can out dance a dwarf." He hesitated and just as she went to lower her arm his hand wrapped around her own.  
"That is no challenge, but perhaps in the spirit of good-will I can show the dwarf how this dance should be done." They circled round and spun, all laughing and joking while the musicians played ever faster. Stars twinkled in the sky above the palace of Gondor, and there was peace in Middle Earth.


End file.
